La Vida de un Gamer
by The man Without Name
Summary: Que? Donde dices que estoy? Que diablos son las class cards? No me importa nada de eso, solo regresame a mi casa, oye! Deja de ignorarme! , se que me estas oyendo desde algún sitio, juro que un día voy a patear tu trasero, jodido señor z! (semi S.I)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, que tal? Estoy aquí para presentar mi primer fanfic, la idea simplemente vino a mí una tarde y dije porque no? No tengo mucho que decir por el momento así que simplemente comencemos de una vez:

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenido, gamer**

Resaca, si nos basamos en la definición que el diccionario le otorga a esta palabra podemos decir que es el conjunto de malestares que aparecen luego del consumo de una cantidad elevada de bebidas etílicas, el dolor de cabeza, los mareos, la deshidratación y la pérdida de la memoria de las últimas horas son algunas de las cosas que uno tiene que soportar cuando sufre de una resaca, um? Porque estoy hablando sobre la resaca y sus efectos dices? Bueno, es la única explicación viable que se me ocurre en estos momentos para tratar de darle al menos un poco de sentido a la situación que estoy viviendo, y créeme que esta explicación me gusta tanto como una patada en la entrepierna por varias razones, entre las cuales están:

Primero, yo no tengo el hábito de beber, sinceramente cosas como la cerveza y similares no son lo mío.

Segundo, las pocas veces que he bebido jamas lo he hecho lo suficiente para olvidar lo que hice o perder la conciencia debido a que irónicamente parezco tener una buena resistencia contra el alcohol.

Y por último y más importante está el hecho de que lo último que hice ayer fue acostarme en mi cama con la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de solo levantarme el día siguiente para ir al baño y buscar algo de comida, después de todo era sábado y también el primer mes que estaba viviendo solo luego de cumplir 19 y salir del orfanato, siendo completamente sincero estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo es demasiado agotador como para despotricar sobre eso en estos momentos.

En fin, me estoy desviando del tema así que regresemos a la resaca, como había dicho antes, tengo muy buenos argumentos para pensar que no he bebido, pero tíralos todos al retrete y jálale a la llave hasta que no tenga agua, debo haber bebido tanto como para olvidar todo un día y hoy debe ser domingo, sí, eso debe ser lo que pasó, porque si no es así entonces solo quedaría una opción, y sinceramente no quiero tomarla en cuenta, después de todo a nadie con dos dedos de frente le gustaría pensar en la idea de que lo han raptado para quien sabe qué fin, el tráfico de personas, la venta de órganos y quien sabe que otras cosas de las que ni siquiera tengo conocimiento, pero incluso la teoría del rapto tiene una falla, después de todo no encuentro lógica en que un grupo de criminales me hayan tomado de mi pequeño cuarto para vestirme con la misma ropa que tenía ayer y solo dejarme tirado en un bosque, desde que me desperté hace unos 5 minutos me recosté en un árbol y revisé cada parte de mi cuerpo, no hay ninguna herida, golpe o señal de que haya sido lesionado, es raro que no esté entrando en pánico, por más templé mental que tuviera una persona normalmente estaría como mínimo angustiada de sobremanera si estuviera en la misma situación en la que me encuentro en este momento, pero por alguna razón solo me siento algo cansado físicamente.

-Ah, nada de esto tiene sentido alguno- Dije cuando me levanté con el objetivo de buscar ayuda de cualquier persona que pudiera encontrar cuando del bolsillo de mi pantalón cayo un pequeño sobre.

-Qué es esto?- Cuando lo recogí lo gire un par de veces y encontré una pequeña inscripción que decía "Abrir por aquí", durante los siguientes segundos mi mente debatió entre tirarlo e irme o abrirlo, al final decidí que por el momento este sobre era potencialmente la única pista de lo que me había pasado y donde era que estaba por lo que cuidadosamente lo abrí por el lugar donde indicaba, lo que encontré dentro fue desconcertante por decirlo de alguna manera, eran 7 cartas que me recordaron a las del tarot que usan las personas que dicen poder ver el futuro -Que se supone que haga con estas cartas? Ponerme a ver que voy a desayunar mañana?- Abriendo más el sobre para ver si es que había algo más pude encontrar que en el interior de él habían palabras escritas por lo que desdoblé el papel y comencé a leer el mensaje.

"_Muy buenos días _ confió en que si estás leyendo esto en este momento la transferencia fue exitosa, espero que no haya ningún problema con tu cuerpo como malestares o similares"._

-Esto es definitivamente sospechoso, además que pasa con el espacio en blanco donde debería estar mi nombre, tengo uno sabes? Mi nombre es…? Espera un segundo, cual es mi nombre? No no no no no, que diablos me pasa? Puedo recordar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida muy bien, entonces por qué? Por qué no puedo recordar mi jodido nombre?- En ese momento reanudé mi lectura, esta cosa debía darme al menos algo útil.

"_Habiendo finalizado los saludos apuesto a que tienes muchas preguntas, cosas como dónde estás? Qué fue lo que pasó? O tu nombre quizás? No tienes que preocuparte…. al menos no demasiado, pues si bien tu primera y segunda pregunta serán contestadas en la brevedad, me temo que respecto a la tercera es algo que no puede ser respondido debido al simple hecho de que teóricamente "no existes" como tal aquí, eres como un bebé recién llegado a este mundo por lo que tu nombre es algo que tú mismo tendrás que darte"._

-Muy bien, si esto es alguna clase de broma, entonces no me está haciendo ninguna gracia- Dije ya un poco irritado cuando mi mente se aclaró una vez más evitando que hiciera algo como romper la carta.

"_Si llegaste a este punto sin romper la carta quiere decir que tu habilidad está funcionando bien, ahora, vez las cartas que muy seguramente dejaste en el suelo cuando comenzaste a leer este mensaje? Te recomendaría tomarlas, después de todo son el motor que impulsara tu pequeño bote salvavidas en este inmenso mar en el que has terminado"._

-Habilidad? Que las cartas son el motor de mi bote salvavidas? De qué diablos está hablando?- Me quejé pero al final tome las cartas, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando y sinceramente lo que dice este mensaje me parece loco en el mejor de los casos, pero no era mi situación actual aún más ridícula? Sea quien sea la persona que escribió esta carta es muy probable que sea la misma que me puso en esta situación por lo que no puedo tomarme sus palabras a la ligera.

"_Bueno, ahora que tienes las cartas voy a pedirte que por favor digas estado"._

-Estado? Que se supone que….- Trate de quejarme una vez más, pero esta vez frente a mi había aparecido un rectángulo de color dorado con un marco con patrones hondeados.

-…- Me quede en silencio por lo que a mi parecer duro una eternidad, fue entonces que parpadee una, dos, tres y luego cuatro veces para asegurarme que mis ojos no estaban viendo mal y para estar completamente seguro también me los froté un par de veces y me di un pellizco en la mejilla causándome un leve dolor que desapareció un par de segundos después, después de todo, lo que estaba frente a mí era una pantalla de estado como las de los clásicos juego rpg.

Nombre: ø - (The Gamer)

Nivel: 1

Exp: 0/100

Título: Ninguno

Hp: 120/120. Regen: 10 por hora

Mp: 100/100. Regen: 1 por minuto

Estamina: 80%/100%

Fuerza: 6

Vitalidad: 8

Agilidad: 7

Destreza: 6

Inteligencia: 7

Sabiduría: 7

Suerte: 5

Sentidos: 6

Oro: 10

Puntos de habilidad: 0

Que pasa con esta versión mezclada entre el poder del manhwa the Gamer y el de solo leveling?- Dije luego de mirar la pantalla por algunos minutos, todas mis estadísticas estaban numeradas y a un lado de estas había una imagen mía de cuerpo completo hecha con pixeles, respirando un par de veces más para calmarme volví mi mirada a la carta una vez más.

"_Ahora que te has convencido a ti mismo que lo que tienes delante no es una alucinación podemos proseguir"._

-Siendo sincero todavía estoy dudando que todo esto sea real-

"_Pero si te queda alguna duda puedes darle el último clavo al ataúd de tu escepticismo si tomas las cartas y dices integrar al sistema"._

Mirando una vez más las 7 cartas que tenía en mi mano decidí hacer lo que el remitente me pidió -Integrar al sistema- Dije en voz baja cuando las 7 cartas comenzaron a brillar ligeramente y al siguiente instante todas se introdujeron en mi pecho.

-Que?!- fue lo que grite mientras abría mi camisa y pasaba mis manos por mi pecho buscando las cartas hasta que el sonido de un timbre llamó mi atención –espera, ese es el sonido de objeto obtenido de Lengend of zelda, ocarina of time?- Pregunte a nadie en particular y viendo la pantalla frente a mí con las palabras "objeto obtenido" tuve mi respuesta.  
Levanté un dedo y toqué la pantalla ocasionando que esta desapareciera y al momento siguiente otra más con la palabra inventario tomó su lugar, esta pantalla estaba dividida en varios recuadros pequeños todos aparentemente vacíos excepto el primero, allí estaba la imagen de una carta con el número 7 en la parte inferior, cuando presioné el botón una pantalla más encima de la del inventario apareció.

Item: Class cards modificadas.  
Número de items: 7  
Descripción: Las class cards son objetos que tienen dentro almas de antiguos héroes que dejaron su marca en la historia, estos están divididos en clases, el usuario de estas puede usarlas para obtener el poder de las almas que están selladas dentro, actualmente posees 7 clases.

Saber, el guerrero de la espada.

Archer, el que se especializa en ataques a distancia.

Lancer, aquel que usa la lanza.

Rider, se especializa en la montura, desde bestias de toda clase hasta vehículos mecánicos.

Caster, son los que dominan las artes místicas, la magia es su especialidad.

Assassin: Son asesinos que en su mayor parte se mueven entre las sombras.

Berserker: Aquellos guerreros que dejan atrás su conciencia y se entregan por completo a la batalla.

Estas cartas han sido modificadas por lo que las almas que tienen no son de héroes de la historia.

Costó de uso: mp variable dependiendo de la clase y el nivel.

Wow, eso suena impresionante, pero si no tienen almas de héroes entonces que es lo que hay en esas cartas?- Dije luego de terminar de leer la descripción que había en el cuadro para volver a leer la carta.

"_Ahora supongo que finalmente has aceptado que todo lo que vez es completamente real, no es así?"._

Por más que me cueste tengo que admitirlo, dudo mucho que esta sea una alucinación, es demasiado real para serlo después de todo- Dije en tono derrotado mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Como has leído en la descripción de las cartas estas fueron ligeramente modificadas y no poseen los espíritus de héroes de la antigüedad por lo que son algo especiales, confío en que encontrarás que las almas allí selladas te serán bastante útiles de todas formas, lo único que necesitas hacer para usarlas es decir instalar y la clase que deseas usar pero te recomiendo tener cuidado, después de todo algunos de los espíritus de esas cartas consumen tanta energía que en tu estado actual no podrías usar su poder ni por un mero segundo, ahora que todo está dicho es hora de comenzar el tutorial, trata de no morirte muy pronto, firma, el señor z.  
Señor z? Qué clase de alias estúpido ese? Dime quién diablos eres para ir a patear tu trasero, cobarde- Dije cuando una vez más un rectángulo apareció delante de mí.

Nueva misión: Por algún lugar se inicia.  
Descripción: completa el tutorial y vive para contarlo.  
Objetivos:  
Equípate con la class card de asesino o la de jinete y sobrevive a los enemigos hasta que el tiempo se termine.  
Objetivos ocultos:

?

?

Recompensas:  
150 exp.  
El pack de equipo básico  
1,000 de oro  
? Dependiendo de que class card elijas.  
Fracaso:  
Muerte llena de dolor, deshonra para ti, deshonra para tu familia y deshonra sobre tu vaca.  
Aceptar?  
Si  
Es enserio? Ni siquiera voy a decir nada sobre el castigo que hay si fracaso, pero esta cosa me está mandando en una misión ya? Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde diablos estoy!- Grite pero nadie me respondió y la opción de rechazar esta misión no estaba disponible por lo que sólo me queda seguir el juego por ahora, presioné aceptar y al instante el cielo cambió de celeste a rojo, la sensación que cubría el bosque paso a ser hostil y frente a mí un contador que marcaba 30 minutos comenzó a contar, un par de segundos después se escucharon alaridos venir de varias direcciones.  
-ok, cálmate, cálmate- Dije respirando una y otra vez cuando pude ver que eran las cosas que estaban viniendo hacia mí, ya lo había pensado cuando escuché los sonidos que hacían pero ver jodidos zombies caminando en mí dirección fue impactante, aunque una vez más mi sobresalto fue suprimido inmediatamente, supongo que será la habilidad de la mente del Gamer que me hace pensar las cosas con calma, el más cercano de ellos aún estaba a unos 5 metros y se movían relativamente lento por lo que no esperé a que llegaran a mí y dije en voz alta.  
Instalar Assasian!-  
Pov general.  
Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca del chico una luz cubrió completamente su cuerpo y se disipó un par de segundos después, dejando ver una figura completamente distinta a la anterior.  
Vestido con un kimono para hombres de color rojo suave estaba un joven delgado y de aproximadamente un metro setenta, un hakama blanco lo cubría desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos dejando ver que llevaba medias y sandalias, una espada japonesa descansaba enganchada en su obi, su cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo era rojo intenso con algunos mechones que caían por su rostro y sus ojos eran de un violeta oscuro, pero lo más distintivo de todo era la cicatriz en forma de cruz que estaba en su mejilla izquierda.  
Sin decir una sola palabra el joven tomó la espada de su cintura y se lanzó en contra del primer enemigo.  
Has subido de nivel!

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo resulto ser un poco más corto de lo que tenía en mente pero creo que realmente no importa, ahora creo que es bastante obvio quién es el espíritu en la carta de assassin, siéntanse libres de tratar de adivinar quienes serán los otros, ya los tengo decididos a todos excepto a berserker, en ese aun estoy debatiéndome entre un par y no se bien a cual escoger por lo que acepto sugerencias, siendo sincero no estoy seguro si actualizaré pronto o no esta historia, veamos cómo le va a este capítulo y luego decidiré, coméntame que te parece todo hasta ahora y nos veremos en el futuro, Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ya ha pasado un poco más de una semana y tuve algo de tiempo libre por lo que aquí está el capítulo 2 de esta historia

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confrontación directa**

Esto se siente…. INCREÍBLE! La fluidez con la que se mueve mi cuerpo, la velocidad, la precisión, jamas hubiera imaginado que podría moverme de esta forma, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de zombies que se habían convertido en motas de luz luego de un solo golpe en la cabeza, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que esto comenzó? La verdad no tenía ni idea, pero de un momento a otro toda la emoción que sentía fue casi literalmente cortada, de un momento a otro lo sentí, fue parecido a cuando sientes un hormigueo en el cuerpo al notar que hay alguien mirándote desde algún lugar, pero este sentimiento fue varias veces más fuerte que eso, casi instintivamente mi cuerpo se inclinó dejando pasar un haz de luz por el lugar donde había estado mi cuello hace menos de un parpadeo, salté a un lado para ganar distancia de lo que fuera que había intentado decapitarme y cuando lo vi casi no lo pude creer, delante de mi estaba un zombie con apariencia de samurái sosteniendo una espada dentada y oxidada en su mano izquierda, vi como los otros zombies se detuvieron con la llegada de este y de un momento a otro todos cayeron como marionetas sin hilos mientras que de sus cuerpos una especie de bruma salió para entrar en el samurái no-muerto.

-Que demo…!- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir cuando el zombie corrió en mi dirección e hizo un corte vertical, era rápido, era mucho más rápido que los que habían estado viniendo hasta ahora, levantando la espada que tenía y moviendo mi cuerpo a la derecha el golpe del zombie fue desviado exitosamente, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa el no-muerto tomo un puñal de su manga izquierda y la giró en dirección a mi rostro, puedo decir con seguridad que fue más suerte que otra cosa el que hubiera podido moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una lesión grave, lastimosamente no fue lo suficiente como para evitar un corte por encima de mi ceja derecha.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando la sangre comenzó a caer de la herida bloqueando la visión de uno de mis ojos.

**-8 HP. **

**Sufres efecto (sangrado): -3 HP por minuto. Duración: 1 minuto**

Ignorando el rectángulo que apareció en la esquina de mi vista cerré el párpado para evitar que la sangre entre en mi ojo y ni siquiera me permití pestañear para no quitarle la vista ni por un segundo al enemigo que tenía delante, este tipo es fuerte, debe ser algo así como el jefe de esta zona, tome respiros largos y lentos tratando de calmarme, por suerte esto probó ser efectivo si es que los sonidos de mis latidos más lentos fuesen una prueba, por algunos segundos ninguno se movió de su sitio, ambos estábamos observándonos, fue entonces que un timbre más sonó y otro recuadro apareció en la esquina de mi visión, es curioso, realmente no puedo leer lo que está allí porque el recuadro es demasiado pequeño, pero aun así en mi mente está impreso el mensaje que transmite.

**¡Has ganado una nueva habilidad a través de una acción especial!**

**[Observar] - Activa - LvL: 1 - EXP: 0.0%. Costo: 1 MP**

Fue todo lo que necesitaba saber, conocía bien esta habilidad por lo que mi mente ignoró el resto de la información, viendo a mi oponente decidí que era hora de probarla, observar.

**Nombre: Samurái Rencoroso**

**Nivel: 12**

**HP: 250/250**

**MP: -/-**

**Un samurái que murió en la época del Bakumatsu, su corazón está únicamente lleno de resentimiento en contra de su asesino.**

Bueno, supongo que esto es lo mejor que me puede mostrar [Observar] en el nivel 1, pero si este tipo murió durante el Bakumatsu entonces quiere decir que…...

En ese momento el samurái comenzó a caminar lentamente en mi dirección, pude notar como el agarre en su espada se apretaba más y más con cada paso que daba - BATTŌSAIIII- Grito al mismo tiempo que se lanzó en mi contra con una velocidad mayor a la que había mostrado antes y comprobando mi teoría.

Esta vez me tomó un esfuerzo bastante considerable esquivar el ataque con un salto hacia mi lado derecho para ganar distancia, pero cuando lo hice una vez más saco el puñal de su manga izquierda, solo que esta vez lo lanzó en dirección a mi pecho, pero al saber que tenía una segunda arma pude mover mi espada lo suficientemente rápido como para interceptar el ataque y mandar a volar el arma lejos de su alcance.

Al volver mi mirada al lugar donde debería estar el samurái, él ya había avanzado 2 de los 3 metros que nos separaban, con su espada lista para una estocada, un giro a la derecha evitó que el ataque conectara conmigo, dándome también la oportunidad de atacar con una barra horizontal que golpeó fuertemente el costado izquierdo del cuerpo del zombie, lanzándolo al menos un par de metros lejos de mí, no perdí tiempo y corrí en su dirección mientras se levantaba, esta vez use un movimiento diagonal descendente que fue bloqueado, pero aun así la hoja del samurái retrocedió por la fuerza que había detrás de mí golpe haciendo que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, esta vez su espada no estaba en posición para defenderse o contra-atacar por lo que dirigí mi ataque hacia su pecho, lastimosamente me concentré tanto en ver su espada en la mano derecha en caso que de alguna manera lograra moverla para bloquear que no le presté atención al nuevo puñal que salió, como no, una vez más de su manga izquierda y fue lanzado a mi hombro haciendo que mi ataque perdiera fuerza y su trayectoria fuera alterada por lo que en vez de acertar un golpe que pudo ser crítico, lo más que logre fue empujar una vez más al samurái algunos metros lejos de mí.

**-30 HP.**

**Sufres efecto (sangrado): -10 HP por minuto. Duración: 2 minutos y 30 segundos**

-Argh- Fue el quejido que salió de mi boca cuando saque el puñal de mi carne y lo lancé lo más lejos que pude, el dolor duró por solo algunos segundos pero fue en definitiva una experiencia que realmente no quiero repetir, el samurái se levantó una vez más aún con su espada en la mano, tenía que ver que tanto daño habían hecho mis golpes, si por casualidad su HP fuera más de la mitad de lo inicial entonces iba a comenzar a preocuparme -Observar- dije sin quitarle la mirada cuando un nuevo timbre sonó, esta vez estaba seguro que era el de subida de nivel del Final Fantasy XI.

**[Observar] ha subido de nivel!**

Y justo después de eso la información del zombie apareció**. **

**Nombre: Samurái Rencoroso (Mini-jefe)**

**Nivel: 12**

**HP: 120/250**

**MP: -/-**

**Fuerza: 10**

**Agilidad: 11**

**Destreza: 10**

**Un samurái novato que murió durante el bakumatsu en manos del legendario batt****ō****sai el destajador, se volvió más fuerte al absorber los sentimientos negativos de los otros no-muertos en el lugar, lo único que lo ata a este plano es el deseo de venganza.**

Parece que el par de ataques que pude atinarle lo lastimaron más de lo que creí, en ese momento en la esquina de mi vista pude ver el contador de tiempo para que la misión terminara.

**10:58**

Diez minutos y cincuentaiocho segundos, lo más sensato sería tomar distancia y evitar una confrontación directa para no recibir más daños pero... cuando fijé mi mirada en él vi que había enfundado su espada, girado su cuerpo y flexionado levemente sus rodillas, su mano derecha estaba cerca de la empuñadura, lista para tomarla en cualquier momento, mientras que la izquierda sostenía el final de la funda con el pulgar tocando la tsuba(1) preparado para empujarla.

Este tipo está… esa definitivamente es la posición para usar battōjutsu, aun cuando cree que soy battōsai quiere decidir esto con un duelo de desenfundado rápido? Eso es... Suicida, o al menos ese sería el caso si es que fuera el verdadero destajador, puede que sea más fuerte, pero comparado con kenshin probablemente sea menos que un amateur.

**10:49**

Debería correr para resistir lo que queda del tiempo, lo sé, pero aun así, porque? Porque diablos mi mente me dice que debo acabar con esto lo más pronto posible? -Maldición- Fue todo lo que dije cuando coloque mi espada en su funda y gire mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda mientras separaba los pies.

-Muy bien, si es un duelo de battōjutsu lo que quieres, entonces veamos quien de los 2 cae primero!-

La distancia entre ambos era alrededor de unos 5 metros, tanto él como yo no le prestamos atención a nada más que a quien teníamos en frente, en ese momento su pierna derecha se deslizó hacia adelante unos centímetros, yo hice exactamente lo mismo, su pierna izquierda siguió a su hermana dejando una vez más el mismo espacio entre ambas, una vez más, hice lo mismo que él, pudieron haber sido 5, 6, 7 u 8 segundos los que pasaron, pero para mí se sintieron como años enteros en los que avanzamos algunos centímetros uno en dirección del otro, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido con cada centímetro que dejaba atrás, fue entonces que sucedió, no sé qué fue, pero algo en el ambiente hizo click y supe que esa era mi señal, ambos nos movimos en dirección del otro a la velocidad más alta que pudimos alcanzar, cuando todo terminó el único sonido que registraron mis oídos fue el del viento siendo cortado y un choque casi imperceptible de dos metales.

Al siguiente momento el cuerpo del samurái cayo detrás de mí mientras desaparecía en motas de luz y pude ver como mi cuerpo se cubrió de una luz similar.

**+120 exp**

**10:25**

Cuando la luz dejo de cubrirme mi apariencia volvió a la normalidad, al siguiente segundo caí de rodillas mientras el sudor bajaba por mi frente y respiraba pesadamente, fue entonces que un nuevo timbre sonó y una vez más lo reconocí, este fue definitivamente un sonido que había en el juego de súper contra cuando podías decir….

**Misión Cumplida!**

**Misión: Por algún lugar se inicia.**

**Descripción: Completa el tutorial y vive para contarlo.**

**Objetivos: Equípate con la class card de asesino o jinete y sobrevive a los enemigos hasta que el tiempo se termine.**

**Objetivos ocultos:**

**-Termina la misión con más del 50% de tu HP. (COMPLETADO)**

**-Derrota a todos los enemigos antes que el contador llegue a 0. (COMPLETADO)**

**Recompensas:**

**-150 exp.**

**-El pack de equipo básico.**

**-1,000 de oro.**

**-La Sakabatō Shinuchi (Por equipar la class card de asesino).**

**Obtener Recompensas?**

**SI/NO**

Me senté como pude cuando el bosque volvió a la normalidad, y al ver el cuadro de recompensas me sorprendí por más de un motivo, lo primero fue el primer objetivo oculto, sacando las cuentas debería haber perdido por lo menos unos 60 puntos de salud por lo que antes de aceptar las recompensas decidí revisar eso -Estado-

**Nombre: ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 3**

**Exp: 220/400**

**Título: Ninguno**

**Hp: 70/130. Regen: 13 por hora**

**Mp: 2/110. Regen: 2 por minuto**

**Estamina: 12%/100%**

**Fuerza: 6**

**Vitalidad: 8**

**Agilidad: 7**

**Destreza: 6**

**Inteligencia: 7**

**Sabiduría: 7**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 10**

**Puntos de habilidad: 8**

Bueno, eso lo explica, al parecer subí un par de niveles y gracias a eso tanto mi HP como MP aumentaron en 10 puntos y la regeneración en 1 en mi MP y 3 en el HP, aunque mi MP está casi vacío, será mejor que me tome más enserio esa advertencia de que las cartas quitan mucho MP, pero quién lo diría? Aun si fue por un momento pude ser de cierta manera uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el anime, el legendario Kenshin Himura, entonces eso quiere decir que en las otras cartas hay más personajes de anime? Realmente me da curiosidad saber quiénes serán, pero por el momento tengo que reclamar mi recompensa.

Dando un asentimiento mental a la aun presente pantalla de la misión completada esta se cerró y dos luces aparecieron en el suelo frente a mí para que un segundo después se extinguieran dejando un par de objetos, de estos, el que más llamó mi atención fue en definitiva la katana, por lo que la tome y rápidamente use observar en ella.

**Nombre del Ítem: ****Sakabatō Shinuchi.**

**Durabilidad: 2,500/2,500**

**Descripción: Es una espada de filo invertido que se creó como ofrenda para honrar a los dioses japoneses y la paz que representaría la llegada de la nueva era Meiji, se dice que fue la última y también la mejor de las creaciones del famoso herrero Arai Shakkū, quien fue reconocido como un genio a la hora de forjar espadas durante la época del Bakumatsu. Al haber pasado 10 años en el santuario de Hakusan como la espada sagrada del templo tiene propiedades de exorcismo y purificación. Desea integrar este ítem a la class card de asesino?**

**SI/NO**

Esta era definitivamente la espada que uso Kenshin luego que Sōjirō destruyera la Sakabatō Kageuchi, la misma espada que se usó para derrotar a Sōjirō y con la cual Kenshin fue capaz de plantarle cara al mismísimo Makoto Shishio, además que tenía propiedades de purificación y exorcismo, esa era información completamente nueva para mí que solo hacia a la espada aún más especial, y ahora estaba en mis manos, si no estuviera tan cansado en este momento podría bailar de la felicidad, aceptando la opción de integrar esta maravillosa katana con la carta donde estaba el espíritu de Kenshin Himura está desapareció de mis manos en forma de motas de luz, por lo que pase a revisar la mochila que contenía el pack de equipo básico, cuando la toqué una pantalla azul apareció frente a mí.

**Nombre: Pack de equipo básico**

**Descripción: Este pack se le da a los gamers cuando terminan la misión del tutorial, contiene equipos que pueden ayudar al inicio de tu aventura.**

**Contenido:**

**-Espada clásica de la Europa medieval (1): Es peligroso andar solo, toma esto y defiéndete de los enemigos.**

**-Poción pequeña de recuperación de HP (5): Brindemos con este néctar que concede vida. +35 HP por consumo (ahora con sabor a fresa).**

**-Poción pequeña de recuperación de MP (5): La energía fluye por mi cuerpo cuando bebo este regalo. +30 MP por consumo (ahora con sabor a mora).**

**-Mapa misterioso (1): BLOQUEADO HASTA FINALIZAR TOTALMENTE EL TUTORIAL.**

**Desea enviar el contenido de este pack directo a su inventario?**

**SI/NO**

Aceptando pude ver como al igual que la katana, la mochila desapareció en motas de luz, bueno, creo que lo siguiente son mis puntos de estado, pasando a ver una vez más a la pantalla donde estaban mis estadísticas vi que tenía 8 puntos por lo que cada vez que subiera un nivel tendría 4 puntos para gastar, viendo como mi HP había caído casi hasta la mitad decidí aumentar mi vitalidad en 4 puntos, también luego le di 2 a fuerza, 1 a destreza y el ultimo a agilidad.

**Nombre: ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 3**

**Exp: 370/400**

**Título: Ninguno**

**Hp: 80/140. Regen: 16 por hora**

**Mp: 10/110. Regen: 2 por minuto**

**Estamina: 21%/100%**

**Fuerza: 8**

**Vitalidad: 12**

**Agilidad: 8**

**Destreza: 7**

**Inteligencia: 7**

**Sabiduría: 7**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 1010**

**Puntos de habilidad: 0**

**Has finalizado satisfactoriamente el tutorial! La barrera de ilusión se romperá en breve. ¡Buena suerte en tu aventura!**

Y cuando terminé de leer ese mensaje el espacio a mi alrededor comenzó a quebrarse, las grietas siguieron creciendo hasta que finalmente el espacio se quebró completamente dejándome ver un escenario distinto, el tronco en el que había estado sentado paso a ser una banca, las aceras bien pavimentadas remplazaron la tierra y a pesar que a mi alrededor aun habían algunos árboles era obvio que estos habían sido cuidados por la mano humana, básicamente ahora estaba en un parque. Y ahora qué?

* * *

1: La tsuba es la parte de una Katana que separa la hoja del mango, también es conocida como guardia.

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, el capítulo 3 debería estar listo de unos cuatro o cinco días aproximadamente así que ya nos veremos en ese momento, Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Es oficial, voy a patearle el trasero al que me hizo esto**

Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde que la barrera de ilusión se destruyó y aún estaba sentado en la misma banca, siendo sincero conmigo mismo pensé en quedarme allí por un tiempo más para esperar que mi HP, MP y estamina se recuperaran un poco más pero si sacaba las cuentas serian quizás cuatro horas hasta que el último de ellos se llene completamente y no tenía ganas de esperar por tanto tiempo, así que me levanté y comencé a caminar, metí la mano en mi bolsillo simulando que buscaba algo pero en realidad mi mano estaba en mi inventario tomando el mapa misterioso que había obtenido como recompensa, el sistema de inventario es curioso realmente, durante el tiempo que estuve sentado en la banca probé algunas cosas y comprobé que lo único que tenía que hacer para meter mi mano en ese espacio era pensar en él y en el objeto que quería para tomarlo, por lo que prácticamente podría sacar lo que tenía guardado allí dentro de cualquier lugar haciendo parecer que el objeto había salido en este caso de mi bolsillo, cuando saqué la mano allí estaba, era una simple hoja de color amarillo por el aparente pasar del tiempo que tenía escritas las palabras "Nueva Misión" en color azul, en ese momento un nuevo recuadro apareció delante de mí.

**Nueva misión: El conocimiento es poder!**

**Descripción: Es hora de obtener respuestas, averigua donde estás.**

**Objetivos: Camina alrededor de la ciudad y descubre en donde te encuentras en este momento.**

**Tiempo Límite: 20 minutos.**

**Objetivos ocultos:**

**?**

**Recompensas:**

**-Algo de información sobre la situación en la que te encuentras.**

**-130 exp.**

**-Libro de Habilidades (1)**

**-Una base.**

**-? Exp.**

**Fracaso:**

**-Posible vida como un vagabundo sin hogar, incertidumbre y probable muerte en las siguientes semanas**

**Aceptar?**

**SI/NO**

Entonces era otra misión? No estaba realmente seguro si era el mejor momento para aceptarla, después de todo hace no mucho acababa de terminar una, aunque tenía que admitir que las recompensas parecían ser de muchísima ayuda, aun desconocía la mayoría de los detalles de la situación en la que me encontraba y si el idioma que tenían los letreros que estaba viendo en la ciudad era el que creía, entonces tener un lugar donde pudiera quedarme era una necesidad y no una opción por lo que al final dándole un asentimiento mental a la ventana está desapareció dándole paso a un temporizador que inicio su cuenta atrás.

-Bueno, entonces estoy en… um, Japón?- Dije esperando que eso terminara la misión pero al parecer o mi respuesta era incorrecta o necesitaba dar detalles más específicos ya que ningún timbre que indicara la finalización de la misión sonó y el temporizador aún seguía contando.

Supongo que no iba a ser tan sencillo después de todo, entonces por ahora solo me queda seguir caminando, aunque solo para estar seguro que nada vaya a pasarme creo que podría usar algunos ítems de mi inventario, por lo que metí el mapa en mi "bolsillo" y saqué un par de pequeños frascos de vidrio que contenían un líquido rojo, entonces así se ven las pociones de HP? Me recuerdan un poco a las pociones que vi en la serie de overlord, destapando ambas las bebí y parece que la descripción no mentía, esto realmente sabía a fresa, en ese momento sentí como si una ligera corriente eléctrica corriera por todo mi cuerpo pero no se sintió mal, en realidad de cierta forma fue como si me hicieran cosquillas en el pecho, con eso mi barra de salud estaría completamente llena, siguiendo el mismo proceso luego de regresar las botellas ahora vacías a mi inventario esta vez tome dos de MP, la forma del frasco y el contenido eran similares a las pociones de HP con la única diferencia de que el contenido de estas era de color azul y al beberlas una vez más comprobé que realmente sabían a mora como decía la descripción, esta vez el sentimiento fue diferente al anterior, fue como si una pequeña explosión hubiera ocurrido dentro de mi cuerpo, realmente la forma en la que trabajaban las pociones era muy rara, pero por el momento tenía que concentrarme en la misión, continué caminando por unos siete u ocho minutos más usando [Observar] un par de veces por minuto para que la regeneración de MP se encargara de volver a llenar mi energía cuando noté algo curioso, al parecer cuando usaba [Observar] en un ser vivo lo único que me mostraba eran datos como su nombre, nivel, título y algún dato extra, por alguna razón que realmente no entendía las estadísticas como fuerza, vitalidad, destreza y demás no aparecían, y sinceramente no creo que se deba a la diferencia de nivel o al nivel de [Observar], después de todo me mostró algunas de las estadísticas del samurai zombie aun cuando me superaba por casi 10 niveles mientras que las personas aquí estaban entre los niveles 4 y 6, eso y el hecho que había usado la habilidad en un bebé que era paseado por una mujer en una carriola para obtener solamente:

**Nombre: Shin Yamamoto.**

**Nivel: 1**

**Título: El consentido de mamá.**

**Es el primer hijo de una joven pareja casada que vive una vida tranquila en los suburbios.**

Por el momento decidí simplemente seguir usando la habilidad para subirla de nivel y tal vez en el futuro podría mostrarme los datos que faltaban, luego de un par de minutos más algo llamó mi atención, o para ser más preciso alguien, al otro lado de la acera vi a una chica subiendo a un autobús cuando use [Observar] en ella.

**Nombre: Kiryuu Aika**

**Nivel: 4**

**Título: Ninguno**

**Una chica relativamente normal, eso si no cuentas que es una pervertida y no parece tener problema con ello, posee una habilidad que le permite medir la "masculinidad" de los hombres con un simple vistazo.**

Kiryuu Aika? Por alguna razón sentía que ese nombre me era ligeramente familiar, no, definitivamente lo había escuchado en algún lugar, además, que pasa con esa habilidad de medición, es siquiera posible obtener una habilidad como esa por medios naturales? Mientras seguía viendo la pantalla que mostraba los datos de la chica terminé chocando con alguien y ocasionando que ambos cayéramos sentados en el proceso.

-Auch- Escuche una voz masculina quejarse -Oye amigo, ten cuidado por donde caminas- Dijo con un ligero tono exasperado.

-Lo siento, me distraje con algo un momento y…..!- Mi explicación se quedó a medio camino cuando las palabras se detuvieron en mi garganta, la razón? Era nada más y nada menos que la persona con la que había chocado, vestido con una chaqueta color crema sobre una camisa blanca simple y unos pantalones azul claro estaba un chico, diría que de aproximadamente unos 15 o 16 años, su cabello era color castaño con 2 mechones que se asomaban detrás de su nuca, yo conocía a este chico, pero era imposible, verdad? No tenía sentido que la persona que tuviera delante era quien creí, no es así? Por otro lado, yo mismo no me había medio convertido en otro personaje de anime hace menos de 30 minutos? Así en medio de mi diatriba volvieron a hablarme.

-Oye, estas bien?- Me preguntó mirándome con una mirada extrañada.

-Eh?- Fue todo lo que pude decir cuando mi mente se aclaró una vez más, este no era momento para congelarme, tenía que confirmar mis sospechas aquí y ahora -Si, no te preocupes, simplemente me sentí ligeramente mareado por un momento- Respondí mientras me levantaba -Una vez más, perdón por chocar contigo, emm…-

-Oh, Issei, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei-

-Maldita sea- Fue todo lo que pude decir internamente -Entonces lo siento mucho Issei- y solo para clavarle una estaca en el corazón al muerto dije en un susurro -[Observar]-

**Nombre: Hyoudou Issei**

**Nivel: 5**

**Título: Pervertido sin Remedio**

**Un joven con un líbido como pocos el cual se siente muy atraído hacia el busto de las chicas, su sueño es el tener un harem algún día.**

-Bien, es oficial, mis probabilidades de terminar jodido, muerto o ambas cosas acaban de incrementarse exponencialmente- Pensé cuando terminé de leer la información.

-Bueno, una vez más perdón por haber chocado contigo Issei- Dije mientras me inclinaba ligeramente, una vez dicho eso me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria cuando el timbre de misión completa sonó y una ventana apareció delante de mí.

**Misión Cumplida**

**Misión: El conocimiento es poder!**

**Descripción: Es hora de obtener respuestas, averigua donde estás.**

**Objetivos: **

**-Camina alrededor de la ciudad y descubre en donde te encuentras en este momento.**

**Tiempo Límite: 20 minutos.**

**Objetivos ocultos: **

**-Tópate y conversa con alguien del grupo de protagonistas. (COMPLETADO)**

**Recompensas:**

**-Algo de información sobre la situación en la que te encuentras.**

**-230 exp.**

**-Libro de Habilidades (1)**

**-Una base.**

**-200 Exp.**

**Obtener recompensas?**

**SI/NO**

Bien, un lugar seguro es justo lo que necesito en este momento, pero no puedo aceptar las recompensas en medio de la calle, si una persona normal viera luces aparecer de la nada y que luego de estas saliera algún objeto se asustaría, así que miré a todos lados y encontré un callejón, por lo que rápidamente entré y cuando estuve seguro que no había nadie acepte las recompensas, un momento después un timbre sonó y una nueva ventana apareció.

**Has subido de nivel!**

Cuando esta se cerró una luz apareció frente a mí y al apagarse un libro de tamaño mediano cayó en mis manos.

**Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Creación de Barreras de Ilusión] Te gustaría aprender esta habilidad?**

**SI/NO**

Demonios si, esta es definitivamente una de las habilidades más importantes que todo gamer debe tener, aceptando vi como el libro se desvaneció en partículas de luz que me rodearon, tengo que decirlo, tener conocimiento entrando de repente en tu cabeza es raro, si tuviera que compararlo con algo seria como si un recuerdo que habías olvidado volviera de un momento a otro.

***Timbre**

**Has obtenido la habilidad [Creación de Barreras de Ilusión]**

**[Creación de Barreras de Ilusión] ****\- Activa - LvL: 1 - EXP: 0.0%.**

**Esta habilidad se usa para crear dimensiones de bolsillo conocidas por los gamers como "barreras de ilusión" o simplemente "mazmorras", mientras más alto sea el nivel de la habilidad más clases de "mazmorras" podrás crear.**

**Mazmorras disponibles:**

**-Mazmorra Vacía.**

**-Mazmorra de Zombies.**

Bien, con eso fuera de la lista ahora pasemos a…. en ese momento me detuve, estaba a punto de invocar mi estado para buscar algo en relación a la base que venía en las recompensas pero un nuevo recuadro apareció.

**Desea que las coordenadas de su nueva base se marquen en su mini-mapa?**

**SI/NO**

Bueno, eso me quita el problema de buscar así que vamos a decir que si, luego de eso un pequeño recuadro apareció en la parte superior izquierda de mi vista, este era un mapa con 2 puntos señalados, el primero fue uno rojo que tenía escrito "yo" arriba de su posición y el otro decía destino, ahora con un lugar a donde ir me moví una vez más para llegar a lo que sería mi nuevo refugio.

**Escena Bonús**

Algunas veces un día en el que no esperas que pase nada interesante puedes encontrar algo que llame tu atención, hoy ciertamente fue un día de esos, se suponía que sería simple, algo de rutina, iría a ciudad Kuoh para ver y seguir a su pequeña hermanita por un par de días y asegurarse que estuviera bien, ya lo había hecho antes y ahora mismo estaba haciéndolo, la veía desde lejos mientras acababa de salir de una tienda donde compró golosinas, realmente la pequeña tenía un gusto algo excesivo para las cosas dulces, fue entonces que lo sintió, no fue muy grande si lo comparaba con el estándar de las criaturas sobrenaturales pero aun así fue lo suficientemente evidente como para que lo notara, y al parecer la pequeña Shirone se había percatado también, la fuente no estaba muy lejos, de unas 10 a 15 calles tal vez? En el momento que vio a su hermana avanzar a paso rápido ella decidió que se adelantaría para ver qué era lo que había causado ese repentino pulso de energía solo por si las dudas, después de todo si era algo que amenazaba la seguridad de su hermana ella lo eliminaría en el acto, imagina la sorpresa que tuvo cuando lo vio, un chico caminando a paso rápido mientras irradiaba poder mágico como una pequeña vela en un cuarto oscuro, era obvio que era un principiante, después de todo ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la fuga de energía que había en su cuerpo por no esconder su poder, si cualquiera viera a través de sus ojos seguramente vería claramente como una fina capa de poder mágico recubría todo el cuerpo del chico, cuando lo vio entrar en un callejón lo siguió una vez más mientras reía internamente de los intentos que hacía el joven para asegurarse que nadie lo observaba, pero cuando sintió como su pulso de energía aumentó otra vez su expresión divertida cambio por una sorprendida que se volvió en curiosidad al momento de ver como una luz dejo un libro en las manos del varón y esa curiosidad terminó transformándose en interés al ver dicho libro volverse luz y rodear al chico provocando un nuevo pulso de energía, esta vez sin embargo su energía no aumentó, fue más como si agitaras momentáneamente el agua de un estanque lanzando una piedrita, luego de eso él salió del callejón y comenzó a caminar, en ese momento vio cómo su hermana llegó al lugar y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al ver a la fuente de energía mientras lo seguía desde una distancia segura, bueno, ciertamente debía admitir que un suceso como este no se daba todos los días, por lo que ella decidió que también seguiría al chico, después de todo, los gatos eran curiosos por naturaleza, verdad?

* * *

**Invitado: **Gracias por tu comentario, soy nuevo en esto así que veamos cómo me va.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 3, fue un poco más corto de lo que esperaba así que para compensarlo y aprovechando el inicio del fin de semana el siguiente capítulo llegara el domingo, tratare de que sea más largo pero no prometo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Base**

Me tomó alrededor de 10 minutos llegar a la dichosa base que había ganado caminando a un paso moderadamente rápido, cuando entré una nueva notificación apareció delante de mí.

**Bienvenido a su nueva base, desea entrar al menú de configuración?**

**SI/NO**

Decidiendo esperar hasta que terminara de ver la casa por completo para tener un panorama más general comencé a explorarla, esta casa era bastante normal, tenía 2 cuartos, un baño, una cocina, un comedor, una sala de estar y un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera, no era un hotel cinco estrellas pero comparado con el cuarto donde vivía antes de terminar aquí era en definitiva una enorme mejora, además que había tenido la suficiente suerte como para no toparme con ningún otro miembro del grupo de protagonistas mientras caminaba hacia aquí, lo último que necesitaba en este momento era llamar la atención de cualquier ser sobrenatural que potencialmente podría acabar conmigo como si fuera una pompa de jabón, después de todo puede que no conozca al 100% el universo de dxd ya que no había leído las novelas ni visto más allá de las primeras 3 temporadas de anime, pero sabía lo suficiente de algunos fanfics que había leído y spoilers que escuché como para saber que este mundo era mortalmente peligroso, demonios, ángeles caídos, dioses, vampiros y otras clases de criaturas eran solo algunos de los seres que coexistían junto con la humanidad en este mundo, puede que tenga cartas con posibles personajes de anime, pero hasta ahora solo conocía uno de todos ellos y si bien Kenshin Himura era uno de los personajes con mejor desarrollo que conocía, palidecía enormemente en cuestión de poder cuando lo comparábamos con tipos que iban desde nivelar ciudades enteras hasta destruir países, llegando a la trinidad de poder en este mundo que eran Ophis, El Gran Rojo y Triexa, los cuales probablemente serían capaces de destruir el mundo usando todo su poder, así que más valía que yo mismo tuviera como mínimo un monstruo en mi propio arsenal o de lo contrario iba a estar en muchos problemas, después de todo si bien la habilidad del [Gamer] era muy versátil, también era tal y como lo dijeron en el web comic, una habilidad que no te volvería absurdamente poderoso desde el inicio, sino que tendrías que entrenar con ella el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a ser realmente fuerte, ya que el potencial que guardaba era prácticamente ilimitado.

Luego de terminar con el recorrido me senté en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala de estar decidiendo que era hora de ver las configuraciones que tenía esta casa, dándole un asentimiento mental al recuadro que se había medio minimizado en la esquina superior izquierda de mí vista una nueva ventana apareció frente a mí.

**Bienvenido al menú de configuración de su base, desea saltarse la introducción personalizada basada en sus acciones hasta ahora?**

**SI/NO**

Siendo sincero dudaba que este fuera buen momento para ignorar cualquier tipo de nueva información que el "sistema" pudiera darme por lo que seleccioné no y un nuevo mensaje apareció.

**Las bases son el centro de operaciones para los [Gamers], una parte fundamental en su aventura, sobre todo al inicio cuando son débiles e indefensos, ya que si bien una base no garantiza la seguridad del [Gamer] al 100% pues no es infalible, si aumenta exponencialmente sus probabilidades de supervivencia al contar con ciertos beneficios como:**

**El Camuflaje de Aura: Es una barrera que recubre toda tu base e impide que cualquiera que se encuentre en el exterior pueda sentir la energía que emana de tu cuerpo por no poder controlarla adecuadamente.**

**Inmunidad Contra Efectos de Estado: Cuando estés dentro de tu base efectos de estado negativos como sangrado, mareo, envenenamiento, lentitud y similares no podrán ser causados, sin embargo los efectos de estado que te hayan afectado antes de entrar en tu base seguirán teniendo efecto hasta que el tiempo termine o sean neutralizados por ti.**

**Alarma: Esta base cuenta con una barrera de protección que puede protegerte de invasores que te ataquen e invitados no deseados, sin embargo puede romperse si se hace el suficiente daño. (Durabilidad de la Barrera: 100 000 / 100 000 - Regeneración de la durabilidad: 500 / minuto) en caso de un intento de infiltración de cualquier ser o ante el asedio se enviará una alarma al usuario.**

**Engaño de Dureza: En caso de que alguien consiga entrar en tu base, ya sea con tu permiso o simplemente abriéndose paso, mientras ambos estén en los terrenos de tu base este beneficio te permitirá sobrevivir con tu barra de vida intacta a un solo ataque que tenga el poder de reducir tu HP a 0, este beneficio solo puede aplicarse una vez por mes por lo que se precavido (este beneficio no es acumulable).**

**Fin de la introducción, para continuar por favor seleccione una opción.**

**-Configuración.**

**-Beneficios.**

**-Salir.**

Mi aura mágica se podía sentir porque no tenía control sobre ella? Caminando hacia la ventana de la parte frontal de mi casa me asomé para ver si es que había alguien vigilando los alrededores pero no pude ver a nadie, después de terminar de leer eso definitivamente necesitaba la información que estaba en las recompensas que recibiría al terminar la misión por lo que salí del menú de la base e invoqué mi inventario y en uno de los espacios estaba la imagen de una hoja, esta había aparecido después de que aceptara las recompensas de la misión por lo que lo más probable era que fuera la información prometida, cuando la saqué una nueva pantalla apareció delante de mí.

**Este es un mensaje de vital importancia, no se repetirá y luego que el contenido sea transmitido será totalmente borrado del sistema.**

**Saludos joven sin nombre, como ya te debes haber dado cuenta no estás en el lugar que antes llamabas hogar, y si bien hay muchas preguntas válidas que podrías hacer, este mensaje solo le dará respuesta a algunas, primero, porque tú? La respuesta es simple, quien mejor que un huérfano sin familia o conexiones reales con otras personas, nunca fuiste realmente cercano con otros en el orfanato además de cierto par, y hace un tiempo ya que esas personas se fueron verdad? Segundo, las cartas contienen personajes de series que has visto? Si, y al igual que con la carta de clase asesino seguramente conoces al menos de forma superficial a cada uno de los espíritus en las cartas, Tercero, para este punto seguramente ya hayas obtenido la habilidad de observar y la hayas usado en seres vivos para darte cuenta que no funciona de la misma manera que crees que debería, esto no cambiará por más que la habilidad suba de nivel y la razón es simple, al ser un [Gamer] tu cuerpo es especial, no por nada tienes la habilidad de [El Cuerpo del Jugador], esta habilidad es la que permite que tus estadísticas sean medidas por cifras y que aumenten por el simple hecho de asignar puntos, no todos pueden hacer eso verdad? La única manera que existe para que puedas ver las estadísticas de otras personas es agregándolas para formar un equipo, de esta manera tu poder afectará a esa persona de la misma forma que [El Cuerpo del Jugador] te afecta a ti, sin embargo una vez que lo hagas esa persona será miembro de tu equipo permanentemente, además que también podrá ver tus estadísticas y por ende tu habilidad gamer, eso y que tienes un número limitado de espacios para tu equipo, 25 en total, así que piensa con mucho cuidado cuando invites a alguien, cuarto, te queda poco más de dos meses para el inicio de los eventos que desencadenan todo en este mundo, ten en cuenta eso, y para finalizar un consejo, deberías buscar la habilidad de [Percepción de Energía Mágica] en la tienda y practicar con ella hasta ganar el [Control de Energía Mágica], después de todo el [Camuflaje de Aura] solo tiene efecto cuando estas dentro de tu casa.**

Y en el instante que leí la última palabra la pantalla se cerró y el papel que aún estaba en mis manos se incineró instantáneamente sin siquiera dejar las cenizas, luego de eso me senté una vez más en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar, un poco más de dos meses? Eso era todo lo que tenía? Sin perder un solo segundo más decidí comenzar a preparar todo -Tienda- Y respondiendo a mis palabras una nueva pantalla apareció delante de mí.

**Bienvenido a la Tienda de Subastas del Abismo! Por favor seleccione la categoría que está buscando.**

**-Vender**

**-Comprar**

**-Mejorar**

**-Ruleta de la Suerte**

Sin pensarlo mucho seleccioné la pestaña de comprar.

**-Objetos**

**-Seres vivos**

**-Libros de habilidades**

**-Puntos de estado**

Esta vez luego de mirar las opciones decidí desviarme por un momento de mi destino para ver la pestaña de puntos de habilidad, después de todo estos puntos eran vitales para cualquier [Gamer]

**Bienvenido a la tienda de Puntos de Habilidad! En esta sección podrá comprar valiosos puntos que aumentarán sus estadísticas, con el motivo de celebrar su primera visita se le dará un descuento especial! Solo por la próxima hora nuestros productos costarán un 25% de su precio real, no desaproveche esta oportunidad y gaste su dinero, sin embargo tampoco se emocione demasiado, después de todo hay una cantidad fija para el número de puntos que podrá adquirir durante un periodo fijo de tiempo.**

**Puntos a la venta: 4 por mes.**

**Precio por cada punto: 150 de oro.**

Volviendo hacia la pestaña anterior decidí echarle un vistazo esta vez a los libros de habilidades.

**Bienvenido a la tienda de Libros de Habilidades! En esta sección podrá comprar los tan codiciados libros de habilidades, con el motivo de celebrar su primera visita se le dará un descuento especial! Solo por la próxima hora nuestros productos costaran un 25% de su precio inicial, no desaproveche esta oportunidad y gaste su dinero!**

Al parecer la oferta del 25% de descuento afectará a toda la tienda durante 1 hora, viendo a la lista de libros de habilidades había muchísimos de ellos y encima de todos había una lupa con la palabra buscar a un lado, por lo que la presioné y un teclado se proyectó delante de mi esperando que escribiera algo [Percepción de Energía Mágica] fue lo que escribí y al instante toda la lista de habilidades se borró dejando solo una opción con el mismo nombre que había escrito, presionando la opción una breve descripción apareció.

**[Percepción de Energía Mágica]**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario sentir la energía mágica tanto en su cuerpo como en el de los otros seres vivos, esto siempre y cuando el objetivo no tenga habilidades que le permitan ocultar su aura y que estas sean más fuertes que la percepción de energía del gamer.**

**Precio: 700 de oro**

**Desea comprar este libro de habilidad?**

**SI/NO**

Esta era en definitiva una habilidad que me sería muy útil, no sabía que tan fuerte era la emisión de energía que estaría proyectando en este momento, aunque estaba casi seguro que probablemente era muy baja, después de todo apenas estaba en el nivel 4, pero de igual forma no quería arriesgarme a que me detectaran, y esta habilidad sería el primer paso para poder mantenerme oculto por lo que rápidamente mi dedo se encontró con la opción afirmativa y un segundo después una luz que había visto ya antes apareció para dejar un libro que cayó en mis manos.

**Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Percepción de Energía Mágica] Te gustaría aprender esta habilidad?**

**SI/NO**

Y en el momento que mi dedo tocó el si, una nueva pantalla de color rojo apareció delante de mí.

**Tu inteligencia y sabiduría deben tener al menos 10 puntos para poder aprender esta habilidad.**

Ok, en realidad había olvidado que existían habilidades que tenían ciertos requisitos para poder ser aprendidas, simplemente veamos cómo puedo usar los puntos de estado que gané con mi última subida de nivel.

**Nombre: ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 4**

**Exp: 400/800**

**Título: Ninguno**

**Hp: 145/145. Regen: 17.5 por hora**

**Mp: 115/115. Regen: 2.5 por minuto**

**Estamina: 100%/100%**

**Fuerza: 8**

**Vitalidad: 12**

**Agilidad: 8**

**Destreza: 7**

**Inteligencia: 7**

**Sabiduría: 7**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 310**

**Puntos de habilidad: 4**

Um…. necesito 6 puntos para alcanzar la estadística 10 en inteligencia y sabiduría, supongo que no me queda de otra más que comprar un par de puntos en la tienda, aunque después de eso volveré a tener solo 10 de oro, pero en este momento aprender esta habilidad es prioritario.

**Nombre: ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 4**

**Exp: 400/800**

**Título: Ninguno**

**Hp: 145/145. Regen: 17.5 por hora**

**Mp: 130/130. Regen: 4 por minuto**

**Estamina: 100%/100%**

**Fuerza: 8**

**Vitalidad: 12**

**Agilidad: 8**

**Destreza: 7**

**Inteligencia: 10**

**Sabiduría: 10**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 10**

**Puntos de habilidad: 0**

Y así he vuelto a la pobreza una vez más eh? Tomando una vez más el libro de habilidades el recuadro para aprenderlo apareció delante de mí una vez más y al aceptarlo esta vez el libro se desintegró en partículas de luz que fueron absorbidas por mi cuerpo.

**Has obtenido la habilidad [Percepción de Energía Mágica]**

**[Percepción de Energía Mágica] ****\- Activa - LvL: 1 - EXP: 0.0%. Costo: Variable**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario sentir la energía mágica tanto en su cuerpo como en el de los otros seres vivos, esto siempre y cuando el objetivo no tenga habilidades que le permitan ocultar su aura y que estas sean más fuertes que la percepción de energía del gamer.**

Lo diré una vez más, tener conocimiento entrando repentinamente en tu cabeza es una experiencia como pocas, cerrando los ojos respiré lenta y largamente tratando de sentir la energía que recorría mi cuerpo, diría que pasaron cerca de cinco minutos cuando lo sentí, rodeando todo mi cuerpo había algo, no sabía cómo describirlo realmente, pero allí estaba, rodeando desde las puntas de mi cabello hasta los dedos de mis pies.

**[Percepción de Energía Mágica] Ha subido de nivel!**

Bien, probemos ahora que la habilidad mejoró, tratando de concentrarme más, abrí los ojos un par de minutos después y mirando mis manos pude verla, era muy fina, tanto que casi tuve que acercar mi rostro para verla, pero aun así allí estaba, una capa semi-transparente que hondeaba como si fuera vapor saliendo de agua caliente, de cierta manera me recordó la capa de ki que usaban los personajes de dragón ball, con eso en mente se me ocurrió una idea, sintiendo el suave movimiento que tenía la energía mágica traté de dirigirla a mi mano derecha, fue complicado, si lo hacía muy rápido perdería el control y la energía no iría a donde yo quería y si lo hacía muy lento esta simplemente se dispersaría, alrededor de 20 minutos después y con un par de niveles más en la habilidad finalmente logré que la energía recubriera mi mano, esta vez no era como si vapor saliera de mi piel, sino que la energía era exactamente igual a cuando los personajes de DB se recubrían con ki y este aparecía alrededor de todo su cuerpo, claro que en mi caso la estela semi-transparente solo se extendía un par de centímetros lejos de mi piel y únicamente cubría mi mano.

**Has ganado una nueva habilidad a través de una acción especial [Control de Energía Mágica]**

**[Control de Energía Mágica] ****\- Activa - LvL: 1 - EXP: 0.0%. Costo: Variable**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario controlar la energía mágica en su interior, con lo cual puede hacer cosas como reforzar su cuerpo, ocultar su propia energía mágica, etc.**

Bien, esto es bueno, dejando que la energía en mi mano se dispersara, era hora del segundo paso, ocultar mi energía mágica, utilizando las ultimas 2 habilidades que había ganado primero sentí la energía alrededor de mi cuerpo y guiándola hacia mi interior noté como lentamente esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco, finalmente un par de minutos después no noté ninguna energía saliendo de mi cuerpo por lo que el ocultamiento estaba terminado, o al menos eso esperaba, después de todo escanearme a mí mismo siempre me mostraría mi energía la estuviera ocultando o no.

**[Percepción de Energía Mágica] Ha subido de nivel!**

**[Control de Energía Mágica] Ha subido de nivel!**

Por ahora espero que esto sea suficiente para mantenerme fuera de los radares, por ahora aún queda tiempo antes que la oferta de descuento en la tienda se acabe así que debería aprovecharla y tratar de comprar algo mientras es más barato por lo que levantando la mano y dirigiendo mi energía como decía la información que tenía en la cabeza dije

-Crear barrera de Ilusión: Zombies!-

Y al momento siguiente sentí como algo en el ambiente cambió, pude ver por la ventana como el cielo que hasta hace un momento era azul se tornó rojo y también fui capaz de escuchar los lamentos que venían de no muy lejos por lo que salí de mi casa y pensé en mi siguiente curso de acciones, podría pelear yo solo con la espada que me dieron en el pack de equipo básico pero aun no creo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder pelear contra un número elevado de zombies, además tengo curiosidad de saber que otros personajes hay en las cartas, pero también debía preocuparme por el consumo de MP, con Kenshin pude mantener la transformación por casi 20 minutos y en ese momento tenía 35 puntos de MP menos que ahora, pero si la misión tutorial me dio a elegir entre la carta de asesino y la de jinete quiere decir que podría mantener cualquiera de ambas por un tiempo considerable, en ese momento vi como 4 zombies ya me habían visto y comenzaron a avanzar en mi dirección por lo que tomé mi decisión y la deje escapar en forma de grito

-Instalar Jinete!-

**Pov General**

De forma similar a cuando usó la carta de asesino un brillo recubrió el cuerpo del chico solo para dispersarse luego de un segundo dejando ver una nueva apariencia.

Un cabello que parecía estar hecho de oro, una cara con rasgos tan finos que serían capaces de encantar a cualquiera independientemente de su género y ojos heterocromaticos, siendo el derecho de un azul cielo y el izquierdo de un rosa rojizo estaba un chico, este vestía un uniforme formal blanco con detalles en dorado recubierto por una capa azul enganchada en su cuello por un botón en forma de escudo, su flequillo apenas dejaba entrever unas marcas que estaban en su frente, sus manos recubiertas por guantes blancos y en su cintura estaba una espada de aspecto simple pero elegante, el observó su apariencia por un momento antes de que sus ojos brillaran en aparente comprensión, en ese momento a su lado una criatura se materializó, esta tenia alas y era de color blanco, en su cabeza había una tela marcada con una estrella de cinco puntas que estaba unida a la jáquima(1) enganchada en su hocico, cuando la criatura volvió la vista para ver al chico bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y este se subió en su lomo para que al siguiente segundo dicha criatura batiera sus alas y se elevara en el cielo, cuando el chico desenfundó su espada y la bajó apuntando a los enemigos no-muertos debajo de ellos la criatura inhaló profundamente y seguido de eso una gran llamarada de fuego blanco fue disparada desde su boca, el cumulo de zombies que recibieron el ataque no pudieron hacer nada y todos fueron eliminados de golpe.

**+340 Exp**

Viendo la notificación una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven y cuando no vio más zombies por la zona dirigió las riendas en su mano y montado en su criatura voló en busca de más enemigos.

* * *

1: La jáquima es lo que se usa para asegurar el hocico de los caballos.

GreenSan18: Gracias por tu comentario, bueno trate de hacer este capítulo un poco más espaciado pero creo que no lo fue tanto, tratare de resolver eso en el futuro.

Invitado: Gracias por comentar, espero poder hacer que tu opinión se mantenga en el futuro.

Me tomo algo más de lo que tenía planeado pero logré mantener mi palabra y aquí está el capítulo 4 en el día que prometí, el siguiente no saldrá tan rápido como este pero tratare de terminarlo lo más pronto posible, si pueden déjenme un comentario con alguna opinión, creo que eso es todo, Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Mi primer Jefe**

Llamar precaria a la situación en la que me encontraba en este momento sería una grave subestimación a mi baja estadística en suerte, si salía de esta definitivamente tendría que destinar algunos puntos para evitar que este tipo de cosas me pasaran otra vez, pero bueno, de una manera u otra ya me estaba pareciendo raro que todo me estuviera saliendo tan bien hasta ahora, luego de acabar con todos los zombies que pude durante alrededor de veinte minutos salí de la mazmorra, aparentemente cada vez que acababa con un enemigo los objetos y el oro que dejaban eran automáticamente enviados a mi estado e inventario en un grupo separado que se llamaba "botin", acabar con ellos fue fácil en realidad, los zombies no pueden alcanzarte si estás en el aire y ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente rápido o coordinado como para evitar las llamas de un dragón, los únicos que fueron capaces de evadir a duras penas un ataque fueron 4 zombies samuráis que encontré casi al final pero incluso ellos fueron eliminados con el segundo aliento, logrando subir 2 niveles, el oro en mi cuenta fue suficiente como para comprar los 2 puntos que quedaban junto con un par de libros de habilidades justo antes que el descuento se terminara, aunque luego de eso la cantidad de oro con la que terminé fue nula, en este momento mi MP era aún muy bajo por lo que una fuente alternativa de energía sería un respaldo más que bienvenido, y sabía exactamente que energía quería, el **[Control de Ki]** del universo de dragon ball era una de las versiones de la energía ki, chi o qi más versátiles que conocía, volar, lanzar rayos, sentir presencias e intenciones, formar armas hechas de energía, afectar la mente de los adversarios y reunir energía de la naturaleza y seres vivos eran algunas de las cosas que recordaba que los personajes de esa serie habían logrado hacer al menos una vez, y si a eso le sumábamos **[Meditar]** entonces sería capaz de aumentar tanto mis reservas de MP como de KI al mismo tiempo, luego de eso decidí revisar mi lista de habilidades y lo que me mostró el recuadro que apareció delante de mí fue:

**Habilidades:**

**[La Mente del Jugador] - Pasiva - LVL: MAX**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer pensar con tranquilidad en casi cualquier situación, además de inmunidad total contra los efectos de estado mental.**

**[El Cuerpo del Jugador] - Pasivo - LVL: MAX**

**Esta habilidad le da al gamer un cuerpo que funciona como el de un juego, por ejemplo: inmunidad total contra enfermedades que sufre la humanidad además de que cosas como heridas y efectos de estado pueden ser curados luego de una noche de sueño.**

**[Idioma] - Pasivo - LVL: MAX **

**Permite al gamer entender cualquier lenguaje ya sea de forma escrita o hablada.**

**[Observar] - Activa - LVL: 7 - EXP: 56.94%. Costo: 1 MP**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer ver los datos de los monstruos y seres que tengan relación con su habilidad, mientras más alto sea el nivel de la habilidad y la del gamer más información mostrará, si es usada en seres que no tengan relación con la habilidad [The Gamer] esta no podrá mostrar sus estadísticas.**

**[Creación de Barreras de Ilusión] - Activa - LVL: 2 - EXP: 5.20%.**

**Esta habilidad se usa para crear dimensiones aisladas conocidas por los gamers como "barreras de ilusión" o simplemente "mazmorras", mientras más alto sea el nivel de la habilidad más clases de "mazmorras" podrás crear. Mazmorras disponibles:**

**-Mazmorra Vacía.**

**-Mazmorra de Zombies.**

**[Salir de Barreras de Ilusión] - Activa - LVL: 1 - EXP: 78.08%. Costo: Variable**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer salir de las barreras de ilusión o dimensiones de bolsillo, cuando las mazmorras son las que el mismo gamer crea el costo es 0, sin embargo si el gamer desea salir de una mazmorra hecha por alguien más el MP gastado será mayor mientras más sea la durabilidad de la dimensión donde se encuentre.**

**[Maestría de la Espada] - Pasivo - LVL: 5 - EXP: 16.53%**

**Esta habilidad mide la capacidad del gamer para blandir todo tipo de espadas, se pueden aprender diferentes estilos en forma de subcategorías.**

**[Maestría de la espada] - [Subcategoría: Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] - Pasivo - LVL: 4 - EXP: 65.35% **

**El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu es un antiguo estilo de espada desarrollado para permitirle a un samurai derrotar en solitario a numerosos enemigos. Los practicantes de este estilo utilizan una combinación de velocidad y agilidad, battōjutsu y una seudo-clarividencia basada en la observación a fin de evitar los ataques de sus oponentes por un pequeño margen y con el menor esfuerzo posible para situarse en la posición perfecta para golpear en el mismo instante en el que el golpe del oponente falle, esto se hace para garantizar que todos los que se oponen a este estilo sean completamente derrotados.**

**[Percepción de Energía Mágica] - Activa - LVL: 5 - EXP: 2.56%. Costo: Variable**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario sentir la energía mágica tanto en su cuerpo como en el de los otros seres vivos, esto siempre y cuando el objetivo no tenga habilidades que le permitan ocultar su aura y que estas sean más fuertes que la percepción de energía del gamer.**

**[Control de Energía Mágica] - Activa - LVL: 2 - EXP: 15.09%. Costo: Variable**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario controlar la energía mágica en su interior, con lo cual puede hacer cosas como reforzar su cuerpo, ocultar su propia energía mágica, etc.**

**[Control de Ki] - Activa - LVL: 1 - EXP: 0.0%. Costo: Variable**

**El ki es la energía vital que posee todo ser "vivo", ya sean personas, animales, plantas o algo más, también conocido como energía latente o poder de combate, el control de dicha energía le da al usuario una gama casi ilimitada de habilidades que puede aprender, entre ellas están: Volar, leer las intenciones de los seres vivos, etc. Para controlar de forma correcta el ki el usuario debe fortalecer tanto su cuerpo como su mente. **

**[Meditar] - Activa - LVL: 1 - EXP: 0.0%. **

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer aumentar tanto sus reservas de energía como la tasa de regeneración. Por cada hora meditada tanto el total de MP y KI así como la regeneración aumentaran en 0.5.**

Luego de ver todas mis habilidades y esperar un poco hasta que mi MP se volviera a regenerar por completo pensé que sería buena idea volver a entrar en la mazmorra de zombies, y justo allí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir cuesta abajo, tenía pensado usar la carta de asesino para subir mi maestría en la espada y en el Hitenmitsurugi, después de todo quien no ha soñado al menos una vez con ser un maestro espadachín, así que imagina la expresión que hice cuando un recuadro apareció delante de mi diciendo que no podía usarla, resulta que las cartas tenían un periodo de "enfriamiento", luego de usar una tendría que esperar 8 horas hasta utilizar la misma una vez más, hasta cierto punto podía entender eso, lo que si me fastidió fue lo que sucedió cuando decidí probar alguna de las otras cartas que aún no había usado, siguiendo con mi plan de mejorar al menos un poco mi habilidad con la espada decidí que la carta de Saber sería la mejor opción por lo que la probé, y oh chico, funcionó, aunque no como esperé, ya que si bien pude transformarme, la transformación duro menos de un jodido segundo, fue más corta que un parpadeo y aun así al parecer fue más que suficiente para dejar mi MP en 0 total, el espíritu de quien carajos estaba allí? Trunks del futuro? Y que crees? Eso no fue lo peor, la cereza sobre este maravilloso pastel fue que al momento de intentar salir de la mazmorra un mensaje de color rojo apareció delante de mi diciendo que no podría irme sin antes vencer al jefe de esta zona, y un segundo después un fuerte rugido resonó por todo el lugar y pude ver como un enorme zombie se levantaba por encima de las casas, diablos que esa cosa medía al menos unos 9 metros y cuando me vio comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, y esa es la razón por la que actualmente me encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían mientras el zombie me perseguía, lo único medianamente reconfortante de todo esto fue que hasta el momento no había aparecido ningún zombie normal o especial que se interpusiera en mi camino y me retrasara, si no recordaba mal esa cosa se llamaba legión zombie y se formaba de varios zombies luego que acabaras con un número considerable de estos.

Pensando en mis opciones, que realmente no eran varias en este momento, tome una decisión, siendo sincero no me gustó la idea que tenía pero no me quedaba de otra, por lo que saqué las 3 últimas pociones de MP que me sobraron y las bebí de golpe, lo siguiente que hice fue girar la cabeza y usar observar en el monstruo.

**Nombre: Giga-Zombie**

**HP: 275/275**

**MP: 150/150**

**Nivel: 14**

**Fuerza: 25**

**Vitalidad: 15**

**Agilidad: 8**

**Destreza: 4**

**Inteligencia: 1**

**Sabiduría: 1**

**Suerte: 1**

**Sentidos: 1**

**Un zombie especial de nivel bajo que se genera luego que muchos de sus pequeños hermanos hayan sido eliminados. **

**?**

Entonces no era una legión zombie? Bueno, no es que realmente importe en esta situación, siendo sincero me alegro un poco que sea tan grande, gracias a eso y a su baja destreza puedo ganar un poco de distancia entre él y yo cada vez que hago un giro en alguna esquina, pero aun así pienso que debería usar algunos de mis puntos para superarlo al menos un poco en agilidad.

**Nombre: Ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 6**

**EXP: 574/3200**

**Título: Ninguno**

**HP: 155/155. Regen: 20.5 por hora**

**MP: 103/140. Regen: 5 por minuto**

**KI: 120/120. Regen. 2 por minuto**

**Estamina: 82%/100%**

**Fuerza: 8**

**Vitalidad: 12**

**Agilidad: 8**

**Destreza: 7**

**Inteligencia: 10**

**Sabiduría: 10**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 0**

**Puntos de Habilidad: 10**

Luego de ver mis estadísticas decidí como distribuir mis puntos.

**Nombre: Ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 6**

**EXP: 574/3200**

**Título: Ninguno**

**HP: 155/155. Regen: 20.5 por hora**

**MP: 108/145. Regen: 5.5 por minuto**

**KI: 120/120. Regen. 2 por minuto**

**Estamina: 81%/100%**

**Fuerza: 12**

**Vitalidad: 12**

**Agilidad: 12**

**Destreza: 7**

**Inteligencia: 12**

**Sabiduría: 10**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 0**

**Puntos de Habilidad: 0**

Cuando los cambios estuvieron hechos pude notar como la distancia entre el zombie y yo comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco, bien es hora del siguiente paso, si esto no funciona o sale mal las probabilidades de terminar aplastado, estrellado o cosas similares van a ser más que altas, pero si sigo de esta forma mi estamina eventualmente se terminará y de todas maneras terminaría aplastado como una cucaracha.

Tratando de concentrarme mientras seguía corriendo pude sentir nuevamente la energía mágica en mi cuerpo, por lo que la dirigí a mis piernas de la misma manera que lo había hecho con mi mano antes aunque esta vez fue más difícil por estar moviéndome mientras lo hacía, pude sentir como lentamente la energía comenzó a rodear ambas extremidades hasta que algo falló ocasionando que la energía se dispersara y volviera a la normalidad -Mierda- Dije cuando voltee a ver al zombie y me pregunte si sería mejor pelear con el directamente con la espada que me dieron en el pack de inicio, en ese momento la cosa golpeo el suelo con su mano destruyendo el concreto y tomando los pedazos dispersos para luego lanzármelos, doblé la esquina cuando uno de esos pedazos roso mi cabeza quitándome 3 puntos de HP, bien, mala idea, definitivamente es una mala idea pelear de frente con esa cosa como estoy ahora, con eso resuelto intenté dirigir la energía mágica hacia mis piernas una vez más, me tomo 4 intentos y un nivel más en **[Control de Energía Mágica] **para conseguir finalmente el resultado deseado y los beneficios no tardaron en mostrarse, mi velocidad aumento de manera significativa dejando aún más atrás al Giga-zombie.

Dándole un rápido vistazo a la cantidad de MP que estaba gastando vi que era 1 por segundo, con mi MP actual tendría casi 2 minutos antes que mi magia se terminara por lo que apreté el paso y luego de 45 segundos apenas podía escuchar al Giga-zombie rugir a lo lejos, viendo a mi alrededor vi que aparentemente estaba en la parte comercial de la ciudad, si es que las múltiples tiendas eran una señal, por lo que entre en una de 2 pisos y fui hasta la parte del almacén para asegurarme que el grandote no me detectara, en este momento mi MP estaba en 66 por lo que tardaría poco menos de 15 minutos para volver a llenarse y no sabía en que momento podría ser descubierto así que comencé a preparar el contrataque, estire la mano hacia el frente hundiéndola en mi inventario y retirando la espada que me habían dado como parte del pack inicial y use **[Observar]** en ella.

**Nombre del ítem: Espada Clásica Europea.**

**Durabilidad: 300/300**

**Descripción: Una espada clásica de la Europa Medieval, conviértete en un caballero de fantasía y ve a una cruzada en busca de las malvadas bestias míticas!**

Bueno, eso realmente no me dice mucho, aunque es un ítem bastante simple de todas formas, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme más use nuevamente **[Percepción de Energía Mágica] **y **[Control de Energía Mágica] **con la intención de que esta vez la energía recubriera la espada, esto me tomo un poco más de 4 minutos y un nivel más en cada habilidad pero al final pude recubrir de forma medio decente la hoja de mi espada con el aura transparente, lo malo fue que al parecer mi control aún era muy brusco pues una grieta apareció en el arma, además del hecho que mi MP estaba en 53 debido a la práctica y el costo de recubrir la espada fue de 3 por segundo como mínimo, eso era preocupante pero en este momento era lo único que tenía y ya podía escuchar rugidos cada vez más cerca de mi ubicación, en ese momento decidí moverme, encontré las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y luego a la azotea, echando un vistazo desde detrás de una pila de cajas abandonadas pude ver al zombie pasando por la calle mientras ocasionalmente golpeaba los establecimientos que estaban a sus lados, cuando pasó por la tienda donde yo estaba obtuve mi oportunidad, una vez más dirigí toda la energía que pude a la espada sin dañarla más (4.5 MP por segundo) e hice una carrera saltando hacia la nuca del monstruo, el gigante no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar y comenzó a gritar mientras movía sus brazos hacia atrás tratando de alcanzarme, mirando hacia abajo rápidamente pise la piel del zombie y use ese punto de apoyo para retirar la espada de la carne del monstruo dejándome caer antes que sus manos me alcanzaran.

**-30 HP**

Fue lo que apareció en mi vista cuando mis piernas golpearon el suelo, incluso cuando trate de flexionar las rodillas y rodar en el suelo para minimizar todo lo posible el impacto pude sentir como si una corriente eléctrica corriera desde la planta de mis pies hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, créeme, no fue para nada agradable.

Girándome para ver al zombie este rugía mientras movía su palma abierta intentando aplastarme, era definitivamente más fuerte que yo, pero en comparación con su fuerza bruta sus movimientos eran lentos, corriendo hacia la izquierda evité el golpe y corrí por debajo de él dandole un corte vertical a su talón izquierdo por lo que cayó sobre una de sus rodillas al intentar girar, tomando ventaja de esta apertura me moví una vez más dando un corte esta vez en su talón derecho obligando a que sus dos rodillas chocaran contra el suelo, un par de cortes más en cada una de sus piernas me hizo darme cuenta de que cada vez sentía un poco más de resistencia al cortar, viendo la espada entendí porque sucedió esto, el filo de mi arma estaba ahora astillado y la grieta que había al inicio se había expandido como una raíz a lo largo de la hoja, usando **[Observar] **comprobé que la durabilidad había caído hasta 105, en ese momento el zombie comenzó a brillar, por un momento pensé que lo había derrotado pero al contrario de lo que esperaba no había desaparecido sino que simplemente se encogió hasta el tamaño de una persona promedio, utilizando **[Observar] **en él descubrí que sucedió.

**Nombre: Giga-Zombie **

**HP: 133/275**

**MP: 0/150**

**Nivel: 18**

**Fuerza: 18**

**Vitalidad: 15**

**Agilidad: 10**

**Destreza: 6**

**Inteligencia: 1**

**Sabiduría: 1**

**Suerte: 1**

**Sentidos: 5**

**Un zombie especial de bajo nivel que se genera luego de la muerte de muchos zombies, cuando pierde más de la mitad de su HP utilizará todo su MP para evolucionar en su segunda for...**

Sin perder un solo segundo el zombie salto en mi dirección sin dejarme terminar de leer su descripción, esta vez su velocidad logro tomarme desprevenido, por lo que no pude reaccionar al cabezazo que golpeó mi rostro, mientras caía hacia atrás podía sentir claramente como la sangre caía de mi frente.

**-35 HP**

Cuando intenté levantarme note como el no-muerto se había subido encima de mí mientras abría su boca y la dirigía a mi cuello, mis movimientos fueron apenas lo suficientemente rápidos como para golpear el lado izquierdo de su rostro con mi codo haciéndolo caer a un costado.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y lancé una barra horizontal hacia su cuello esperando decapitarlo, sin embargo pareció que vio a través de mis intenciones logrando agacharse antes de recibir daños y lo que yo obtuve fue la vista de un golpe ascendente que venía directo a mi barbilla, moví mi cabeza como pude tratando de no recibir el impacto pero aun así el golpe obtuvo más que un simple rose contra mi rostro.

**-9 HP**

Utilizando mi mano izquierda pude atrapar su brazo, en cuestiones de fuerza seguía siendo superior a mí por lo que podría zafarse sin muchos problemas, pero solo necesitaba tenerlo a mi alcance un momento para evitar que esquivara, dirigí mi espada recubierta una vez más con la energía mágica en un corte horizontal al espacio entre su cuello y su hombro pero el usó su brazo libre para protegerse, el resultado de eso fue la pérdida de su brazo y la reducción tanto de la durabilidad de la hoja como de la potencia de mi corte por lo que cuando, el golpe se conectó el arma terminó cediendo y partiéndose en 2.

**CRITICO!**

Escuche en mi mente, pero parece que al no-muerto aun le quedaba HP en su cuerpo maltrecho si es que el agarre que se tensó alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo era una señal, mirándome con ojos rojos de furia el zombie me jalo hacia él mientras una vez más abría su boca y encajaba sus dientes en mi hombro.

**-50 HP**

**Sufres efecto (sangrado): -13 HP por minuto. Duración: 2 minutos**

-AHHHH!- Grite cuando sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi piel, trate de soltar mi mano pero era inútil, fue entonces que comencé a apuñalar su espalda una y otra vez con la espada rota en mi mano libre.

-SUELTAMEEEEEE!- Grite por última vez cuando puse todo el resto de mi MP en la hoja quebrada y la clavé con toda la fuerza que pude en la parte posterior de su cráneo, cuando el impacto llegó pude sentir como su mordida se aflojó y un segundo después el zombie se deshizo en motas de luz dejándome caer de espaldas al suelo.

**+1550 EXP**

-Ah, ah, ah- Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente mientras estaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sentía como la sangre salía de mi hombro pero no podía moverme, todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, me quede así durante un tiempo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, cuando finalmente pude levantarme vi mi hombro y la herida ya no estaba allí, en su lugar la sangre medianamente seca cubría la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, invocando mi estado sentí como un sudor frio cayó por mi espalda por más de una razón.

**Nombre: Ø - (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 6**

**EXP: 2124/3200**

**Título: Ninguno**

**HP: 3/155. Regen: 20.5 por hora**

**MP: 11/145. Regen: 5.5 por minuto**

**KI: 120/120. Regen. 2 por minuto**

**Estamina: 8%/100%**

**Fuerza: 12**

**Vitalidad: 12**

**Agilidad: 12**

**Destreza: 7**

**Inteligencia: 12**

**Sabiduría: 10**

**Suerte: 5**

**Sentidos: 6**

**Oro: 0**

**Puntos de Habilidad: 0**

3 puntos, estuve a solo 3 puntos de morir, y eso no fue lo peor, lo más preocupante de todo fue… que realmente no sentí absolutamente nada respecto a eso, yo….. deje de darle importancia a mi propia vida? Acaso ahora era incapaz de sentir? No, eso no era así, estresarme por algo negativo que pudo pasarme solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, lo mejor era aprender de mis errores para evitar que una situación así se repitiera, sabía exactamente de donde venía esta línea de pensamiento lógico, **[La Mente del Jugador] **era realmente algo que no terminaba de entender en su totalidad.

Lentamente me puse de pie y frente a mí en el lugar donde había desaparecido el zombie estaban algunos objetos, viéndolos detenidamente lo primero que identifiqué fueron 7 botellas de cuello cilíndrico y cuerpo circular llenas de un líquido color rojo y al lado otras 7 iguales pero el contenido era de color azul, usando **[Observar] **en ellas confirmé mis sospechas.

**Nombre del Ítem: Poción de HP de grado bajo-medio (7)**

**Descripción: Una poción que recupera 60 puntos de HP, sabor fresa.**

**Nombre del Ítem: Poción de MP de grado bajo-medio (7)**

**Descripción: Una poción que recupera 50 puntos de MP, sabor mora.**

Eso era bueno, estos ítems servirían para reponer mis reservas casi agotadas de pociones, pasando al otro artículo lo levante entre mis manos y al momento siguiente una pantalla de color azul apareció delante de mí.

**Has encontrado una bolsa de oro! Este pequeño saco contiene 8,800 unidades de oro. Desea transferir esta cantidad directamente a su cuenta?**

**SI/NO**

Eligiendo la opción afirmativa la pequeña bolsa desapareció en un flash de luz, y así terminé mi primera pelea contra un jefe de mazmorra, levantándome lentamente decidí que era hora de irme a casa.

-Mini Mapa: Base- Dije y al momento un pequeño mapa apareció en la parte superior izquierda de mi vista marcando el lugar donde estaba en este momento y también donde estaba mi base, caminando a paso lento comencé el camino a mi residencia.

Oye, hola allí, el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido pero por fin pude terminar este capítulo, la primera pelea de nuestro protagonista-kun contra un jefe le fue más difícil de lo que debería, pero esto fue más por su propia estupidez que otra cosa, también se dio a conocer que quien sea que este en la carta saber es alguien que no es alguien normal, es más, entre todos los personajes que voy a usar no temo equivocarme al decir que él podría eliminar sin problemas a los otros 6 juntos, pero bueno esa carta realmente no va ser utilizada para el combate pronto.

TRUCKER-sama: Gracias por tu review, por alguna razón a pesar de darle doble espacio cuando guardo el documento en la página siempre termina como si le hubiera dado solo uno, por eso en esta ocasión he aumentado la sangría esperando que eso funcione y de alguna manera les facilite la lectura, estoy cruzando los dedos esperando que funcione.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir así que nos vemos, Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Descansando**

-Dime, cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo…. soy Shinta-

Ella me sonrió amablemente y estiró su palma abierta mostrándome un juguete -Es un bonito nombre, el mío es Akane-

Luego de tomar el obsequio ella me tendió una vez más su mano esperando que la tomara, no sabía porque pero en ese momento me sentí tranquilo y devolviendo la sonrisa sostuve su mano para comenzar a caminar junto a ella hacia un grupo de personas, viendo al frente me di cuenta que 2 mujeres en ese grupo voltearon a vernos.

######

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que saludó mi visión fue un techo de color blanco, me tomo varios segundos darme cuenta donde estaba y procesar la escena que acababa de ver, me senté en el colchón y miré a mi alrededor.

**Has dormido en una cama, todos los efectos de estado se han eliminado, tus reservas de HP, MP y KI se han recuperado completamente!**

Y para demostrarme que los hechos del día anterior no habían sido un sueño, una alucinación o la prueba definitiva de que había sufrido un derrame cerebral, un cuadro de color dorado apareció delante de mí, di un bostezo mientras pasaba mi mano derecha por mi cabello, el día de ayer luego de poner mi vida en la cuerda floja y vencer a mi primer jefe volví a mi base y me desplomé en la cama, revisando mi cuerpo vi la mancha de sangre que aun adornaba una cantidad considerable de espacio en la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, pero esto contrariamente a lo que debería no fue lo que ocupó mis pensamientos, a pesar de que no perfectamente, conocía la historia de Kenshin Himura, cosas como que sus padres murieron cuando era un niño, que había viajado en una caravana junto a 3 mujeres, y que su verdadero nombre era Shinta.

Cosas como estas habían hecho que no fuera realmente difícil saber lo que había sido ese sueño, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Porque tuve ese sueño? La verdad no lo sabía y realmente dudaba poder encontrar una respuesta en este momento, fue justo en ese momento que un sonido llamo mi atención, mirando hacia la sección media de mi cuerpo el sonido hizo eco en la habitación una vez más, tenía hambre, si lo pensaba era algo normal tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no había ingerido alimento alguno desde que desperté en medio de ese bosque, y eso me llevó al siguiente problema, como iba a conseguir comida? Es más, como iba a conseguir cualquier cosa en este lugar? No tenía dinero, documentos u alguna otra cosa necesaria para vivir, lo único era esta casa y nada más, fue entonces que tuve una idea.

**-Tienda- **Y respondiendo a mi voz la pantalla que había visto el día anterior apareció una vez más delante de mí.

**Bienvenido a la Tienda de Subastas del Abismo! Por favor seleccione la categoría que está buscando.**

**-Vender**

**-Comprar**

**-Mejorar**

**-Ruleta de la Suerte**

Seleccionando la opción de comprar, una vez más la pantalla cambió.

**-Objetos**

**-Seres vivos**

**-Libros de habilidades**

**-Puntos de estado**

Cuando entré en la opción de **Objetos** muy parecido a la vez anterior una lista apareció delante de mi mostrando distintos nombres y en la parte superior de todo estaba la misma lupa con la palabra buscar al lado que encontré en la sección de **Libros de Habilidades**, tecleando la palabra yen todos los nombres en la lista desaparecieron, todos excepto uno.

**[Yen]**

**El yen es la moneda que se usa en el país llamado Japón.**

**Precio: 10 yenes por 1 de oro.**

**Desea comprar este objeto?**

**SI/NO**

Bueno, al final parece que si podre tener algo de dinero, eso es un problema menos, ahora, como debería encargarme de mi camisa ensangrentada? Ah, esta no era mi idea de cómo pasar un fin de semana.

######

En estos momentos me encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuoh con una chaqueta cubriéndome el torso y el mismo pantalón ligeramente sucio de ayer, luego de cambiar la mitad del oro que tenía por yenes usé una barrera de ilusión y salí a la calle, de esa manera no habría problemas incluso si caminara desnudo debido a que nadie podría entrar en mi barrera de ilusión pero en algún momento tendría que salir de ella así que simplemente camine por las calles desérticas sin nada que me cubriera el torso, una vez llegué a un callejón salí de la barrera y para suerte mía un chico paso por allí a los pocos segundos, fue un poco gracioso como se asustó cuando lo detuve para preguntarle si podía venderme su chaqueta, aunque luego de decirle que unos matones habían destrozado mi camisa pareció entender y me la entrego por 4500 yenes, tengo que decirlo, el chico es un maldito estafador, quiero decir, al cambio esa cantidad eran poco más de 40 dólares, cosa que no pareció molestarle mucho cuando se lo dije directamente a la cara, luego de eso como extra ofreció a llevarme a una tienda que conocía donde los precios eran, según él, considerablemente asequibles, a este punto no es como si la ayuda de un lugareño me fuera mal así que acepté y comenzamos a caminar.

-Oye, eres un extranjero verdad?-

-Sí, creo que ese sería un término más que adecuado para mí- Dije, después de todo era no solo extranjero en este país sino que también de este planeta y dimensión, básicamente llamarme extraterrestre no sería del todo equivocado, pero yo divago.

-Hablas bastante bien el japonés para serlo-

-Digamos que los idiomas son un talento mío-

-Y porque viniste a este país?-

-Bueno, por motivos de fuerza mayor creo? Realmente no puedo decir que venir aquí estaba en mis planes, pero hey, visitar un país como Japón? No voy a decirle que no a eso-

-Eso suena como algo muy improvisado-

-Sí, nunca he sido demasiado bueno con los planes a largo plazo, así que simplemente me dejo llevar un poco con lo que venga, entonces dime, hay algo interesante que ver en esta ciudad?-

-Mmm….- Tarareó él con una expresión pensativa -Esta ciudad es bastante normal en realidad, las cosas suelen ser tranquilas-

Y antes que contestara él se detuvo mirando a un lado -Es aquí-

Cuando gire para ver allí estaba, la entrada parecía bastante normal, y cuando atravesamos la puerta una mujer bastante mayor en un mostrador nos saludó -Ryo-kun, bienvenido, veo que has traído un amigo-

-Ryo? Kun?- Dije mirando al chico, no creo que este tipo haya…

-Hola abuela- Saludo casualmente mientras caminaba hacia la anciana -Él es un extranjero que conocí hace poco, la ropa que tenía termino en mal estado por accidente y estaba buscando una tienda de ropa así que lo traje-

-Oh vaya, pobre chico- Respondió la mujer con una mano en su mejilla mientras me miraba -No te preocupes, hecha un vistazo alrededor de la tienda, me asegurare de darte al menos un pequeño descuento- Dijo sonriendo.

-Se lo agradezco enserio señora….- Dije esperando que me dijera su nombre.

-Nanao, me puedes llamar Nanao-

-Entonces muchas gracias señora Nanao- Respondí y comencé a caminar por la tienda que sorpresivamente era más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera, además que tenia de todo, desde ropa interior hasta chaquetas, camisas, pantalones y calzado, aunque su variedad no era realmente amplia, limitándose a diseños relativamente simples en cada tipo de prenda, luego de unos 15 minutos finalmente tenía todo lo que necesitaba, 3 cosas de cada prenda, de esa manera tendría cubierta la vestimenta al menos hasta ganar más oro y hacer crecer mi guardarropa.

-Entonces todo esto serian 20.370 yenes, pero dejémoslo en 20.000, te parece?-

-Se lo agradezco- Dije y justo antes de girar para ir a la salida mi estómago gruño por el hambre -Oh, vaya- Dijo la anciana mirándome -He, perdón por eso, no he comido nada desde ayer- Dije un poco avergonzado mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso- Respondió con una ligera risa -si buscas un lugar para comer que no sea muy caro te recomendaría una tienda de ramen que está a una calle de aquí, el vejestorio que la atiende puede tener un rostro malvado pero su comida es muy buena, solo dile que yo te la recomendé- Tomando su sugerencia salí de la tienda mientras vestía un conjunto de ropa recién comprada me dirigí a la tienda de ramen en busca de algo de comer.

######

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde estuve una vez más en mi base con todas las bolsas, luego de la comida pase por un mini-súper y termine gastando otros 9.500 yenes en toda clase de productos del hogar y comida, durante ese tiempo también pensé en las habilidades que tenía, en la actualidad solamente podía defenderme mediocremente con una espada sin contar las cartas, lo cual no era muy alentador si era sincero, tenía que diversificar mis opciones, por lo que necesitaba una forma de defenderme a distancia y también cuerpo a cuerpo, era vital que me volviera más que competente en todas las áreas posibles, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todos los seres que habían en este mundo capaces de poner en peligro a la raza humana, lo que por extensión también me pondría en peligro a mí, y si bien el grupo protagonista seguramente salvaría el mundo como en cualquier otra historia, dejar mi vida en manos de un pervertido, su harem y un grupo de seres sobrenaturales que en su mayoría veían a la humanidad más como seres inferiores, conejillos de indias o posibles sirvientes que como iguales no era realmente reconfortante, con eso en mente una vez más decidí poner manos a la obra.

-**Tienda- **Y como en la mañana la pantalla apareció delante de mí, entrando esta vez en la opción **Ruleta de la Suerte **un nuevo texto apareció delante.

**Bienvenido a la Ruleta de la suerte!** **Aquí podrá probar que es un maestro en los juegos de Azar ganando fabulosos premios con solo tirar de una palanca y ver como la ruleta gira, semanalmente usted tendrá un juego gratuito, pero además al ser esta su primera entrada se le darán 3 giros más completamente gratis como bienvenida ¿Desea entrar en una cabina personal o prefiere el salón de convivencia para socializar?**

**Cabina Personal / Salón de Convivencia / Más Información**

Arqueando una ceja escogí la opción de más información, socializar? No entendí a qué se refería eso, con quien se supone que socializaría?

**La cabina personal como su nombre lo dice es un lugar privado donde nadie más que usted puede entrar, mientras que el salón de convivencia es como lo que se llamaría un casino exclusivo para los Jugadores, allí todos los jugadores que accedan pueden socializar entre sí, sin embargo hay reglas en este lugar:**

**1) Todos los poderes, habilidades, títulos, rasgos, etc. son completamente neutralizados aquí.**

**2) No están permitidos los conflictos entre jugadores aquí, cualquier duelo y sus reglas deberá ser establecido entre ambos jugadores para que después estos vayan a la zona neutral conocida como la arena, esto se hace debido a que los jugadores no tienen permitido interferir en otro mar multiversal además del que hayan sido asignados, evitando así que los jugadores más experimentados "abusen" o "favorezcan" a los nuevos.**

**3) Ningún jugador tiene permitido dar información relevante sobre los mundos en el basto mar multiversal, esto se hace para garantizar la experiencia de los usuarios de esta habilidad.**

**4) No está permitido el comercio entre jugadores, esto para evitar que jugadores más experimentados favorezcan a los más nuevos, con situaciones como entregar un ítem muy poderoso a cambio de una bolsa de huesos.**

**Desea volver al menú anterior?**

**SI/NO**

Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, entonces hay más jugadores? Je, y yo que me sentí especial por un momento, pero de todas maneras no tengo ganas de ver o conversar con nadie hoy, así que tomaré la opción anti-social e iré con una cabina privada esta vez, por lo que regresé al menú anterior y elegí la opción que quería, al instante mi entorno cambió y ahora estaba frente a una maquina tragamonedas en un cuarto de aproximadamente 3x3 metros con paredes de madera, encogiéndome de hombros tome la palanca de la máquina y tire de ella haciendo que la ruleta en la pantalla comenzara a girar, esta siguió dando vueltas por alrededor de 10 segundos y cuando se detuvo una pequeña capsula salió de ella, tomándola esta brilló por un segundo y al apagarse la luz una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro apareció en mi mano.

**Felicidades! Has obtenido una chaqueta protectora, al equipar este ítem el 1% del daño de todos los ataques físicos que impacten la zona cubierta serán reducidos de la durabilidad del objeto ahorrándote algo de tu valioso HP, además de verte con estilo!**

**Durabilidad: 75/75**

-…..-

Sinceramente no tenía idea sobre cómo reaccionar ante este ítem, quiero decir, sabía que no obtendría un objeto súper poderoso en mi primer giro pero esta chaqueta "protectora" era prácticamente un item basura, la protección que otorgaba solo marcaria una diferencia real si el daño de los ataques que recibiera fuera de tres dígitos y con mi HP no llegando ni siquiera a 200 un ataque de esa magnitud me mataría de todas formas, decidiendo ignorar eso por el momento, decidí usar el resto de mis jugadas gratis y lo que obtuve fue lo siguiente.

**Paquete de Kunais, este es un paquete de 1 docena de kunais comunes que los ninjas utilizan, apunta, lanza y listo!**

**Bastón Jo, este es un bastón de artes marciales de la rama del bojutsu, mide 1.50 metros por lo que es ideal para luchas en rango medio!**

**Bebida mágica energizante, al consumir esta bebida tus estadísticas físicas se duplicaran durante 40 segundos, sin embargo cada vez que es consumida el cuerpo se acostumbra a los efectos por lo que el tiempo de duración se reduce cada vez más.**

Cuando gaste mis 4 juegos gratis una nueva pantalla apareció delante de mí.

**Has agotado todos los intentos gratis que tenías, cada juego tiene un costo de 100 de oro, deseas jugar?**

**SI/NO**

Al final decidí no gastar más el oro que me quedaba, principalmente porque lo único de valor que gané hasta ahora fue la bebida, los otros 3 objetos eran bastante comunes si me lo preguntabas y probablemente solo serían efectivos contra enemigos de bajo nivel, por lo que vendí los 3 primeros objetos junto con todo lo que obtuve de las veces que había estado en la barrera de ilusión de zombies, por lo que pase de 4.400 de oro a 5.400 y luego de eso volví a aparecer en la sala de mi base.

Pasando esta vez a la opción de comprar comencé a buscar una habilidad que sería esencial, curación, de esta manera no gastaría pociones a un ritmo tan elevado, dejando así estos objetos para emergencias, también pensé por un momento en una habilidad ofensiva de medio o largo rango, pero tenía mi control de ki y si practicaba estaba seguro que en algún punto podría lanzar rayos de energía desde mis manos, así que me concentré en lo siguiente a tratar, usando la opción de buscar por categorías me dispuse a encontrar algo que tuviera que ver con artes marciales y viendo la lista de opciones estuve a punto de seleccionar **[Arte Marcial de la Escuela Tortuga] **del universo de dragon ball, quiero decir, ya tenía el control de ki de ese verso por lo que porque no obtener el paquete completo, sin embargo unas cuantas casillas debajo estaba algo que llamo mi atención, la **[Hyunchunjigong]**, era la técnica suprema de circulación de Ki para las artes marciales en el universo de **The Breaker**, por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces elegí esa habilidad y cuando salí de las pestañas de la tienda ya tenía 2 nuevos libros de habilidades.

**Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Heal] Te gustaría aprender esta habilidad?**

**SI/NO**

Eligiendo la opción afirmativa el libro desapareció en las características partículas de luz que entraron en mi cabeza.

***Timbre**

**Has obtenido la habilidad [Heal] **

**[Heal] - Activa - LVL: 1 - EXP: 0.0% - Costo: 2.5 MP por segundo**

**Una habilidad de curación simple que a través de la concentración de energía en las palmas el usuario es capaz de sanar lesiones y recuperar 1 HP por segundo.**

**Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Hyunchunjigong] Te gustaría aprender esta habilidad?**

**SI/NO**

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba realmente emocionado por aprender esta habilidad, aun recordaba lo genial y badass que se había vuelto el protagonista del manhwa The breaker luego de aprender artes marciales así que no podía evitar estar algo nervioso, aunque en el buen sentido.

***Timbre**

**Has obtenido la habilidad [Hyunchunjigong]**

**[Hyunchunjigong] - Pasiva - LVL: 1 - EXP: 0.0% - Costo: Variable**

**La Hyunchunjigong o técnica del cielo negro y la tierra, enseñada a los alumnos de la escuela de artes marciales del mismo nombre, es una técnica increíblemente poderosa, capaz de controlar cantidades exorbitantes de KI que en situaciones comunes ni siquiera expertos podrían manejar y emplearlas en artes marciales de esa escuela.**

Dejando que la casilla desapareciera, me concentré usando el conocimiento recién adquirido junto con la habilidad de** [Control de Ki]** que había obtenido antes y pude sentir claramente el flujo de ki en mi cuerpo, y tomando una postura tuve un sentimiento de calidez que se originó en mi abdomen, al mismo tiempo que lancé mi brazo hacia adelante dirigí esa calidez hasta mi puño para liberarla, sin embargo al parecer no estuve lo suficientemente sincronizado ya que al lanzar el golpe sentí un calambre en mi brazo.

**-2 HP**

-Auch- Me queje frotando mi puño con mi otra mano -Ha, parece que va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé- Y para comprobar cuanto KI había gastado mire mi estado mostrándome que aún tenía 110 puntos por lo que podría lanzar un total de 11 golpes más antes de tener que esperar 1 hora y volver a practicar.

-Barrera de Ilusión: Vacía- Y acompañando mí voz el espacio a mí alrededor se deformó durante un breve segundo para luego volver a la normalidad -Bueno, supongo que es hora de comenzar a levelear algunas habilidades-

* * *

Bien, estuve pensando que arte marcial usar por un buen tiempo, pensé en muchas, la **Ryusui Gansai-Ken** de Ban de **One Punch Man**, pero ya hay otra historia gamer donde el prota usa esa habilidad, se llama **Player of Fate: DxD**, es bastante buena, se las recomiendo, luego pensé en el **Retaekwondo** de Jin Mo-ri o el **Full Contact Karate** del follador de dioses Dae-wi, ambos de la serie **The God Of High School**, pero al final recordé uno de los mejores manhwas de artes marciales que he leído, por eso elegí la **Hyunchunjigong**, si no has leído **The Breaker **o alguna de las otras series que mencione realmente te las recomiendo, en fin por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Un día tranquilo**

-Maldicion! Porque diablos sigo fallando- Grité con clara molestia mientras hacía un berrinche como un niño al que se le había negado un juguete, no mentiré, sabía que mi actitud era muy posiblemente el problema con lo que trataba de hacer, pero puedes culparme? Habían pasado varios días desde que decidí subir de nivel mis habilidades para no entrar en una situación tan precaria como la que viví cuando me tocó enfrentar al giga-zombie, si, fue extremadamente estúpido de mi parte simplemente lanzarme a la mazmorra sin probar los alcances y limitaciones de lo que hasta ese momento era literalmente lo único que me protegía de una muerte segura, las cartas, y al final gracias a eso casi muero sin pasar de mi primer día, esa no hubiera sido una buena historia verdad? Un idiota que no midió sus límites y murió en su primer día a pesar de tener un poder que podría convertir al más débil en literalmente un dios omnipotente con el tiempo suficiente.

Lo que trato de decir es que para poder evitar situaciones inesperadas como esas en el futuro decidí subir de nivel todo lo posible mis habilidades de combate en una mazmorra vacía, además que gracias a que era básicamente un reflejo vacío del mundo donde estaba podría explorar la ciudad sin ser descubierto, y bueno, todo salió relativamente bien, durante 3 días practiqué sin parar todas mis habilidades por lo que pude ver cómo estas subían poco a poco su EXP, finalmente al cuarto día volví a entrar a la mazmorra de zombies y la diferencia fue evidente, había comprado una katana común de la tienda para practicar el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi logrando ganar 3 niveles más en la habilidad, ese día me concentré en acabar con los zombies usando solo mi habilidad en la espada, al final del día la habilidad subió 5 niveles más, lo cual comprobó una de dos cosas, o bien practicar las habilidades en combate hacia que subieran de nivel más rápido o derrotar enemigos era lo que aceleraba el proceso, pero sea cual sea el caso era más rápido que practicarlo solo y sin nadie que me atacara, el día siguiente a ese me concentré en las artes marciales, pero solo por si las dudas mantuve la katana en mi cintura, después de todo nunca está de más ser precavido, recibí algo de daño pero al final estaba satisfecho con los resultados, entonces la situación no era mala verdad?

Bueno, aquí estaba el problema, cuando compré la habilidad **[Meditar] **lohicecon la finalidad de aumentar mis reservas de KI y MP, con el sistema Gamer en mis manos realmente creí que sería algo fácil de hacer, ya sabes, solo tendría que sentarme en una posición llamativa como la pose del loto o algo así y guardar silencio durante una hora para ver resultados, bueno, no fue así, la habilidad me dijo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero tener las instrucciones no siempre garantiza el éxito de la tarea, el primer paso fue despejar mi mente de todo, y cuando digo todo fue absolutamente todo, pero resulta que hacer eso sin caer dormido es una tarea extremadamente difícil para mí, lo más cercano que se me ocurre es cuando nos movemos en piloto automático, ya sabes, cuando nos quedamos mirando al vacío y de la nada nos damos cuenta que han pasado bastante más que solo unos pocos segundos, lo malo de esto es que es algo que se da inconscientemente y cuando te das cuenta sales de ese estado, el primer día que lo intenté en el cuarto donde duermo sin usar una barrera de ilusión no pude concentrarme debido a que luego de algunos minutos estando sentado mi sentido de la audición comenzó a buscar cualquier sonido, cosas que se mueven por el viento, algún auto pasando por la calle y cosas así, luego de mi séptimo intento llegue a soportar solo 8 minutos seguidos de "meditación" antes de que mi concentración se rompiera, por lo que me harté y lo dejé, el segundo día lo intenté una vez más en una mazmorra vacía pero terminó en fracaso una vez más, si bien pude concentrarme más tiempo que el día anterior, luego de un tiempo mis oídos captaron más sonidos, uno era un golpeteo rítmico y otro el del viento, no me tomó mucho descubrir que el primero fueron los latidos de mi corazón y el otro fue mi respiración, y luego de nueve intentos más marcando esta vez 11 minutos seguidos de "meditación" me harté una vez más y lo dejé para otro día, así habían pasado 10 días en los cuales entrené mis habilidades, luche contra zombies y otras criaturas en nuevas mazmorras que liberé al subir de nivel mi habilidad y traté de meditar fallando miserablemente en cada uno de mis intentos, el día de hoy llegué a marcar 22 minutos seguidos, sabes de ese sentimiento de molestia que viene cuando fallas, fallas y vuelves a fallar en algo a pesar que sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer? Como en un juego cuando tienes que pelear con un jefe y sabes exactamente que debes hacer para ganar, algo como golpear y rápidamente esquivar porque sus ataques bajan una cantidad ridícula de HP, pero siempre cometes un pequeño error y terminas perdiendo? Bueno, eso sentía en este momento mientras tenía la necesidad de golpear algo para desfogar un poco mi estrés.

Luego de salir de la mazmorra vacía decidí darle un vistazo a mis estadísticas -Estado-

**Nombre: ****Ø (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 15**

**EXP: 8.490 / 15.000**

**Título: Ninguno**

**HP: 225 / 225. Regen: 41.5 por hora**

**MP: 235 / 235. Regen: 14.5 por minuto**

**KI: 190 / 190. Regen: 9 por minuto**

**Estamina: 92% / 100%**

**Fuerza: 22**

**Vitalidad: 22**

**Agilidad: 23**

**Destreza: 21**

**Inteligencia: 20**

**Sabiduría: 20**

**Suerte: 10**

**Sentidos: 10**

**Oro: 8.173**

**Puntos de Habilidad: 9**

Bueno, siendo sincero no estaba mal si lo decía yo mismo, al final decidí gastar los puntos de habilidad solo en estadísticas que no pudiera aumentar a través de entrenamiento físico, como la inteligencia, sabiduría, suerte y sentidos, mientras que la fuerza, vitalidad, agilidad y destreza crecieron luego de hacer flexiones, correr durante bastante tiempo y cosas parecidas, otra cosa interesante que descubrí fue que mi barra de KI crecía cuando aumentaba mi estadística de vitalidad, lo cual tenía sentido ya que mi HP también estaba vinculado a eso y el KI era básicamente energía vital, luego de asentir decidí que era hora de ver mis habilidades.

**Habilidades:**

**[La Mente del Jugador] - Pasivo - LVL: MAX**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer pensar con tranquilidad en casi cualquier situación, además de inmunidad total contra los efectos de estado mental.**

**[El Cuerpo del Jugador] - Pasivo - LVL: MAX**

**Esta habilidad le da al gamer un cuerpo que funciona como el de un juego, por ejemplo: inmunidad total contra enfermedades que sufre la humanidad además de que heridas y efectos de estado pueden ser curados luego de una noche de sueño.**

**[Idioma] - Pasivo - LVL: MAX**

**Permite al gamer entender cualquier lenguaje ya sea de forma escrita o hablada.**

**[Observar] - Activo - LVL: 19 - EXP: 34.64%. Costo: 1 MP**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer ver los datos de los monstruos y seres que tengan relación con su habilidad, mientras más alto sea el nivel de la habilidad y la del gamer más información mostrará, si es usada en seres que no tengan relación con la habilidad [The Gamer] entonces no se podrán ver sus estadísticas.**

**[Creación de Barreras de Ilusión] - Activo - LVL: 12 - EXP: 48.06%. Costo: 1 MP**

**Esta habilidad se usa para crear dimensiones aisladas conocidas por los gamers como "barreras de ilusión" o simplemente "mazmorras", mientras más alto sea el nivel de la habilidad más clases de "mazmorras" podrás crear. Mazmorras disponibles:**

**-Mazmorra Vacía.**

**-Mazmorra de Zombies.**

**-Mazmorra de Goblins.**

**-Mazmorra de Kobold.**

**Nota: Cada mazmorra tiene un total de 10 pisos con un jefe en cada uno, una vez derrotado es posible "guardar" tu progreso y aparecer en el piso de cualquier jefe que haya sido vencido.**

**[Salir de Barreras de Ilusión] - Activo - LVL: 11 - EXP: 8.62%. Costo: Variable**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer salir de las barreras de ilusión o dimensiones de bolsillo, cuando las mazmorras son las que el mismo gamer crea el costo es 0, sin embargo si el gamer desea salir de una mazmorra hecha por alguien más el MP gastado será mayor mientras más sea la durabilidad de la dimensión donde se encuentre.**

**[Maestría de la Espada] - Pasivo - LVL: 16 - EXP: 82.42%.**

**Esta habilidad mide la capacidad del gamer para blandir todo tipo de espadas, se pueden aprender diferentes estilos en forma de subcategorías.**

**[Maestría de la Espada] - [Subcategoría: ****Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu****] - Pasivo - LVL: 15 - EXP: 64.95%.**

**El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu es un antiguo estilo de espada desarrollado para permitirle a un samurai derrotar en solitario a numerosos enemigos. Los practicantes de este estilo utilizan una combinación de velocidad y agilidad, battōjutsu y una seudo-clarividencia basada en la observación a fin de evitar los ataques de sus oponentes por un pequeño margen y con el menor esfuerzo posible para situarse en la posición perfecta para golpear en el mismo instante en el que el golpe del oponente falle, esto se hace para garantizar que todos los que se oponen a este estilo sean completamente derrotados.**

**[Percepción de Energía Mágica] - Activo - LVL: 12 - EXP: 46.49%**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario sentir la energía mágica tanto en su cuerpo como en el de los otros seres vivos, esto siempre y cuando el objetivo no tenga habilidades que le permitan ocultar su aura y que estas sean más fuertes que la percepción de energía del gamer.**

**[Control de Energía Mágica] - Activo - LVL: 13 - EXP: 46.49%**

**Esta habilidad le permite al usuario controlar la energía mágica en su interior, con lo cual puede hacer cosas como reforzar su cuerpo, ocultar su propia energía mágica, etc.**

**[Control de KI] - Activo - LVL: 13 - EXP: 94.98%**

**El ki es la energía vital que posee todo ser "vivo", ya sean personas, animales, plantas o algo más, también conocido como energía latente o poder de combate, el control de dicha energía le da al usuario una gama casi ilimitada de habilidades que puede aprender, entre ellas están: Volar, leer las intenciones de los seres vivos, etc. Para controlar de forma correcta el ki el usuario debe fortalecer tanto su cuerpo como su mente.**

**[Heal] - Activo - LVL: 9 - EXP: 84.88%. Costo: 2.5 MP por segundo**

**Una habilidad de curación simple que a través de la concentración de energía en las palmas el usuario es capaz de sanar lesiones y recuperar 3 HP por segundo.**

**[Hyunchunjigong] - Activo - LVL: 10 - EXP: 21.15%. Costo: Variable**

**La Hyunchunjigong o técnica del cielo negro y la tierra, enseñada a los alumnos de la escuela de artes marciales del mismo nombre, es una técnica increíblemente poderosa, capaz de controlar cantidades exorbitantes de KI que en situaciones comunes ni siquiera expertos podrían manejar y emplearlas en artes marciales de esa escuela.**

**[Meditar] - Activo - LVL: 2 - EXP: 94.98%**

**Esta habilidad le permite al gamer aumentar tanto sus reservas de energía como la tasa de regeneración. Por cada hora meditada tanto el total de MP y KI así como la regeneración aumentarán en 0.5.**

Viendo mis habilidades no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado a pesar que supe que era tonto dejar que algo así me moleste, aun cuando prácticamente todas mis habilidades habían pasado del nivel 10, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho que **[Meditar] **no haya subido más que un solo nivel en todo este tiempo aun cuando lo practiqué diariamente, suspiro, molestarme no arreglaría nada así que lo único y lo mejor que puedo hacer es simplemente seguir practicando hasta que el nivel de la habilidad suba más y eventualmente sea más fácil.

En ese momento mi estómago gruñó exigiéndome alimento, bueno, supongo que debería ir por algo de comer, levanté mi mano y dije -Salir- para que al siguiente momento el mundo a mi alrededor se quebrara en pedazos dejándome escuchar el sonido de la calle afuera de mi base, olfateando mi propio cuerpo descubrí que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha antes de salir, después de todo estaba cubierto de sudor por el entrenamiento de hoy.

######

-Hola, un ramen de cerdo por favor- Dije mientras entraba en el puesto de ramen que me recomendó la señora Nanao cuando visité su tienda.

-Tu otra vez mocoso?- Respondió una voz bastante profunda mientras un hombre salía de la parte de adentro de la tienda -Acaso planeas comer solo ramen el resto de tu vida?- Dijo con un tono algo exasperado mientras me miraba, este hombre era el dueño de la tienda, su nombre era Satou, y tal como me dijo la señora Nanao tenía una cara que haría a cualquiera pensar que acababa de comer un limón, sin embargo además de eso y repetirme que coma algo más saludable todos los días no era realmente una mala persona, luego de haber venido aquí el primer día, decidí convertirlo en mi lugar habitual para comer, no es que fuera incapaz de cocinar pero hacer esto era más rápido y también más fácil.

-Sí, hola a ti también- Lo saludé con la mano mientras miraba alrededor -Oye, no es que sea entrometido pero porque cada vez que vengo a este lugar está vacío?- Pregunté mientas el hombre dejo un tazón humeante frente a mí.

-Eso es porque solo los vagos como tú no hacen nada a esta hora, la mayoría de clientes son asalariados que buscan algo de comer luego de salir del trabajo, no deberías estar en la escuela o algo así?-

Dejando escapar una exhalación luego de darle un buen sorbo al caldo respondí -Wow, hablando del trato al cliente eh? Además, que edad crees que tengo? Ya terminé mi condena encarcelado en un lugar como la escuela así que ahora soy libre, y no soy un vago, todos los días trabajo hasta el cansancio, no te mataría ser más amable con la gente o sí? Si fueras como la señora Nanao tal vez más gente vendría aquí-

-Tch, no me compares con esa anciana, ella es demasiado amable para su propio bien, tarde o temprano eso le traerá problemas-

-Sabes, todo ese acto tsundere solo es efectivo si lo hace una chica bonita, verlo en alguien como tú me da escalofríos- dije para luego comer lo último que quedaba en el tazón -Ah, otro más por favor-

-Tu sí que sabes cómo faltarle el respeto a tus mayores verdad?- Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que también te entretienen nuestras conversaciones o no? Sino ni siquiera me dirigirías la palabra luego del cuarto día que vine- Respondí mientras se llevaba el plato vacío y volvía al poco tiempo con otro, poco después salí de la tienda mientras el viejo me gritaba una vez más que no volviera, en la mano llevaba una orden para llevar para que saciara mi hambre a la hora de la cena, mientras caminaba en dirección a mi casa, tuve un presentimiento, y al girar a todos lados buscando lo que me dio esa sensación de hormigueo no pude encontrar nada sintiéndome algo confundido, no creo que alguien esté asechándome verdad?

Solo para asegurarme que nadie me siguiera hasta mi casa me moví hacia un callejón y entré en una barrera de ilusión, después de todo sin importar quien fuera no podría seguirme si estaba en una, esa misma noche saliendo de la barrera de ilusión de goblins, calenté mi comida y al abrir la tapa del envase vi un par más de rodajas de carne de cerdo de las que debería haber, dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro solo pude decir -Ja, gracias por eso viejo, sabía que debajo de esa cara de pocos amigos había un oso de peluche- Y con eso en mente devoré mi cena para luego tomar un largo baño de agua caliente e irme a dormir.

**Escena Bonus**

-Entonces, que piensas de él Koneko?- Pregunto cierta chica de cabello carmesí luego de escuchar lo que una niña de cabello corto y blanco le había informado.

-Es sospechoso- Fue su respuesta.

Luego de haber sentido la energía que irradiaba hace más de una semana Koneko le había informado a su rey sobre el chico, por lo que por los siguientes días había tenido la tarea de seguirlo, y en todo ese tiempo ella se dio cuenta de algunas cosas:

La primera fue que con cada día que pasaba la energía mágica del chico parecía crecer poco a poco y la segunda fue que también cada día parecía ocultar mejor esa energía creciente, si la persona encargada de seguirlo hubiera sido cualquier otro compañero de su "familia" probablemente notar eso hubiera sido una tarea mucho más difícil, y además también estaba la extraña forma en la que desaparecía, durante algunos días ella estuvo cerca a su casa simplemente esperando que saliera a cualquier lugar pero de un momento a otro su olor desaparecía, su esencia permanecía pero era la que dejaba alguien luego de estar en un lugar durante un tiempo, y siempre luego de algunas horas volvía a aparecer de la nada pero cuando lo hacía su olor era más fuerte, como si hubiera hecho esfuerzo físico, más tarde cuando salía de la casa a comer siempre en el mismo lugar su olor era diferente una vez más, principalmente jabón, lo cual le decía que probablemente tomaba un baño antes de salir, de esto podía inferir algunas cosas pero lo más importante de todo fue el método que tenía para desaparecer, muy probablemente teletransportación, pero su magia parecía haberse despertado bastante recientemente, si ella tuviera que apostar diría incluso que el día que lo vio en la calle fue el mismo que despertó su magia, pero si era así entonces como había aprendido tan rápido a usar un hechizo de teletransporte? No era muy lógico, a menos que hubiera alguien que le enseñara, lo cual era muy improbable, después de todo si hubiera alguien más con él entonces ella hubiera podido captar su aroma, la otra opción era…. Un sacred gear, si ese fuera el caso él podría haberlo despertado recientemente y si este fuera uno que le permitiera teletransportarse entonces sería posible, aunque su conocimiento de sacred gears era escaso en el mejor de los casos, fue por esto que ella le había dado a su presidenta y rey esta información con cada día que pasaba, aunque lo de hoy fue lo más llamativo, solo por curiosidad ella había liberado un poco de energía durante un corto momento, y cuando lo vio mirando de un lado a otro lo confirmó, él podía sentir la energía mágica, aunque parecía que todavía era demasiado inexperto en el ámbito pues cuando ella escondió su energía el pareció no saber dónde estaba, fue así como lo vio apresurar el paso y cuando lo siguió a un callejón él se había esfumado.

-Ya veo, si las cosas son así y hay un nuevo usuario de magia o sacred gear en la ciudad deberíamos entrar en contacto con él, buen trabajo Koneko- Dijo palmeando la cabeza de la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la niña simplemente asintió manteniendo su expresión estoica.

* * *

Bien, estoy aquí una vez más, últimamente he estado un poco ocupado por lo que no he podido escribir, entre estar en la universidad y leer la novela de Konosuba, que tenía en espera desde hace varios meses no me di tiempo, pero bueno, al fin llego un nuevo capítulo, por cierto, alguien aquí es fan de Re:zero? Últimamente escuche rumores de que su segunda temporada se estrenará a inicios del 2020 así que alguien sabe algo sobre eso? Realmente espero con ansias la continuación de la serie y ver el arco 4 a pesar de las….. enormes pérdidas que tendremos nada más al empezar la serie, el próximo capítulo está listo en un 50% por lo que espero no demorar tanto en traerlo, por ahora es todo, nos vemos, Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Primer Contacto**

-Su santidad, que un simple huérfano sea su familiar, está usted seguro de eso?- Dijo un hombre regordete que estaba dirigiendo a un grupo de más hombres, todos ellos vestían ropas ostentosas y miraban directamente a un hombre más joven que tenía un báculo en la mano, a pesar de las miradas de los hombres y el tono del reclamo su sonrisa tranquila no vaciló en lo más mínimo.

-Yo no soy quien lo decide, todo esto es por la voluntad de los dioses y nuestro santo fundador, como el papa seguiré el camino que pone frente a mi sin importar que, o acaso el Cardenal Soliere piensa ir en contra de la voluntad de Brimir?- Respondió el joven hombre con un tono amigable como si no hubiera una amenaza implícita en su declaración.

-N-no es así su santidad, por favor perdone a este descarado viejo por sus tontas suposiciones- Respondió apresuradamente el hombre mientras se arrodillaba y su frente golpeaba el suelo, detrás de él todos los demás hombres se postraron de igual manera.

-No hay ningún problema cardenal, como seguidores de Brimir debemos seguir sus enseñanzas y perdonar a nuestros semejantes, todo esto es para volver a nuestro hogar, para recuperar la tierra santa- Respondió con un tono majestuoso para luego girar la cabeza y mirar al joven que estaba a su lado -Dime Julio, me prestarías tu poder? Me ayudarías a salvar a todos mis hermanos en esta tierra?-

Y sin esperar un solo momento su rodilla derecha se estrelló contra el suelo y su mano derecha se posó sobre su corazón -Aun si me cuesta la vida, seguiré los designios de su santidad-

-Que así sea entonces- Respondió mientras alzaba su báculo y colocaba la punta en el hombro del joven -Pentágono de los cinco elementos, otórgame tu bendición y vuelve a esta criatura mi familiar- Luego de decir eso, el joven papa extendió la mano al chico y lo levantó para hacer algo que nunca se pensó, el papa del santo país de Romalia se arrodilló para besar la mano del joven! La imagen fue surrealista para los cardenales presentes, pero aun así como si emitiera alguna aura majestuosa ninguno pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de absoluta devoción hacia su líder religioso.

En ese momento el dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven de cabello dorado, su cuerpo se calentó y sintió como si su mano fuera marcada por un metal al rojo vivo, cuando la tortura terminó el joven aun jadeante y con sudor en su rostro se paró recto frente al papa y quitó el blanco guante que cubría su mano derecha, cuando el Papa Vittorio vio las runas una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro y tomando la mano del joven la giró para que los Cardenales la vieran -Regocijémonos todos los hijos de Brimir, porque hoy hemos sido bendecidos con uno de los 4 familiares del fundador, la mano derecha de Dios, Vindalf-

Y en ese instante mis ojos se abrieron, durante unos pocos segundos me quedé simplemente mirando el blanco techo hasta que mi mano derecha llegó a mis ojos y los frotó para aclarar mi vista completamente -Realmente voy a soñar con la vida de todos los que están en las cartas?- Dije en un tono bajo, después de todo, el sueño que tuve sobre la vida de Kenshin pudo ser una simple coincidencia, pero ahora también Julio? Mirando el dorso de mi mano derecha recordé lo que hubo allí escrito cuando la vi hace un tiempo, las runas familiares de Vindalfr, aquellas que pertenecían a Julio Chesare, uno de los personajes del anime y novelas Zero no Tsukaima, el que era la mano derecha de Dios y que dominaba a todas las bestias del mundo y por lo otro que noté también cuando me vi en un espejo esta era la versión de la novela de Julio, ya que también tenía unas runas en la frente, la prueba de que también era Myozunitonirun, la mente de Dios o la cristalización del pensamiento, el que podía usar cualquier artefacto mágico y con estos logró proezas que eran prácticamente imposibles, lo que convirtió a su usuario en un Gandalfr pero en el uso de artefactos mágicos.

Siendo sincero cuando noté que tenía ambas runas no pude evitar impresionarme, en las novelas Julio nunca fue mostrado como alguien realmente fuerte, después de todo se concentró más que nada en cumplir las tretas que el papa preparó para invadir el mundo de Saito, si hubiera sido yo realmente dudo que hubiera podido aguantar el impulso de cortarle la cabeza a ambos idiotas, después de todo los dos fanáticos religiosos no solo iban a atacar la tierra creyendo ciegamente que un ataque de vacío de Louise y un submarino nuclear serían suficientes para conquistar el mundo sino que prácticamente habían obligado a todo el mundo a marchar junto con ellos a un suicidio en masa, sin importar que tan fuerte hubiera sido el hechizo final de Louise las bombas nucleares serian miles sino millones de veces más fuertes que eso, realmente me molestó recordar las acciones de ambos, pero alejé mi molestia en pro de pensar los beneficios que tenía al poder convertirme en Julio Chesare.

Como dije antes, él no era realmente fuerte, pero esto se debió principalmente a que en el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima no había realmente ningún artefacto mágico que fuera considerablemente poderoso, y aunque hasta donde supe DXD no tenía armas del calibre de otras series como To Aru Majutsu No Index, Dark Souls, Devil May Cray y similares si habían cientos de armas mágicas que tal vez podrían darme potencia suficiente como para frenar a algunos pesos pesados, quiero decir este mundo era prácticamente una amalgama combinada de todas las mitologías del mundo, por allí estaba Gungnir de la mitología Nordica, la espada Deimos de la Griega y algunas más que seguro se me escapaban, así que la conclusión a la que llegué fue que en este mundo Myozunitonirun sería muy op, y eso sin contar la habilidad de poder dominar a cualquier bestia sea pensante o no como lo hizo Julio al controlar a la dragona familiar de Tabitha, con eso en mente me pregunto si podría domar algún dragón de este mundo, definitivamente me vería rudo si apareciera montando una bestia mítica gigante.

-"En fin, no es muy provechoso pensar en esas cosas en este momento, de todas maneras no es como si pudiera encontrarme con alguna poderosa bestia en este momento"- Pensé para luego levantarme de la cama con un salto y estirar mis extremidades logrando escuchar un crack que vino de cada una de ellas.

-Bueno, otro día y otro peldaño que subo en mi camino a ser más fuerte- Dije mientras caminaba a mi cocina, en mi camino no pude evitar observar la casa en la que estaba quedándome, definitivamente había cambiado desde el día que llegué, resultó que al igual que en el juego de los Sims podía modificarla con la cantidad correcta de dinero, la sala y el comedor eran ligeramente más grandes y se veían mejor con los nuevos muebles que había comprado en la tienda para reemplazar los anteriores de aspecto insípido, aunque en el proceso de deshacerme de ellos me di cuenta que la tienda los compró por una cuarta parte de lo que valían, realmente era un robo como en la mayoría de juegos online donde podías vender tus ítems, si no fuera porque diariamente cazaba en las mazmorras estaría en medio de una crisis económica, cuando pasé al lado de una pequeña mesa de madera tomé el control que estaba encima y le apunté a un reproductor que estaba conectado a un teléfono para que luego de unos segundos la música comenzara a sonar.

Encendí la cocina y los huevos y tocinos cayeron en la sartén, mientras estos se freían abrí el refrigerador y saqué una caja de jugo de durazno para verter su contenido en una tasa grande y luego colocar 4 rebanadas de pan blanco en un plato, cuando escuché el sonido del aceite saltando en la sartén tome un poco de sal y la lancé en los huevos para luego usar una espátula y dejar que cada uno caiga en un pan, seguido a eso las tiras de tocino siguieron a los huevos y el sándwich de huevo y tocino estaba listo, mientras caminaba a la mesa con un plato en la mano y una taza de jugo de durazno en la otra escuché como la canción llegaba a mi parte favorita por lo que canté junto con la pista.

_Elizabeth_

_Your tears and my fears are almost disappear_

_So let´s share the perfect time, for you and me_

_You knocked on my door_

_So let´s start our journey_

_Because you came to see me first_

_And your loneliness and kindness are could be my trigger_

_So let´s share the perfect time_

_Can you grab both may arms_

_And we´ll jump out the window_

_Let´s see what our future holds _

**¡Has ganado una nueva habilidad a través de una acción especial!**

**[Canto] - Pasiva - LVL: 5 - EXP: 67.58%**

**Do re mi fa sol la si, esta habilidad mide que tan bien canta el usuario, con el nivel suficiente es posible imitar voces mientras cantas, practica y conviértete en el siguiente Michael Jackson!**

-Bien, eso fue inesperado, realmente no esperé que fuera a ganar una habilidad como esta solo por cantar una parte de una canción de anime, pero no es como si fuera perjudicial así que no me quejo- Y con eso dicho comencé a desayunar, hoy tenía planeado ir al tercer piso de la mazmorra de zombies, había logrado superar el segundo hace un par de días por lo que no estaría mal ver que me esperaba en el tercer piso, además que en caso de emergencias mi reserva de mana era considerablemente más grande que cuando comencé por lo que podría usar las cartas si tuviera algún problema.

-Estado-

**Nombre: Ø (The Gamer)**

**Nivel: 20**

**EXP: 19.490 / 20.000**

**Título: Ninguno**

**HP: 265 / 265. Regen: 53.5 por hora**

**MP: 290 / 290. Regen: 20 por minuto**

**KI: 230 / 230. Regen: 13 por minuto**

**Estamina: 100% / 100%**

**Fuerza: 26**

**Vitalidad: 28**

**Agilidad: 26**

**Destreza: 25**

**Inteligencia: 26**

**Sabiduría: 26**

**Suerte: 12**

**Sentidos: 15**

**Oro: 3.814**

**Puntos de Habilidad: 10**

Viendo mis estadísticas creo que podría manejar a los zombies de la tercera planta por lo que luego de terminar de comer y cambiarme levanté la mano y dije **-Mazmorra de Zombies: Tercer Piso-** Y al momento el entorno a mi alrededor cambió y cuando me asomé por la ventana de mi casa vi algunos no-muertos parados en la calle, rápidamente saque una katana de mi inventario y concentrando mi energía mágica hice que esta recubriera la hoja, luego de practicar durante un tiempo me di cuenta que había cometido un error cuando lo hice la primera vez que luché contra el giga zombie, cuando recubrí la espada esa vez forzaba a la energía a quedarse en la hoja lo que al final la dañó, la forma correcta de hacerlo era que el aura mágica fluyera de mi cuerpo a ella y luego de regreso, creando de esa manera lo que era básicamente un circuito cerrado que conducía magia, con un poco de practica logré hacerlo de manera bastante decente, aunque de todas maneras me tomaba algunos segundos hacer esto.

-Bien, por ahora haré una práctica general con todas las habilidades que tengo- dije cuando abrí la puerta y salí corriendo en dirección al zombie más cercano, diría que su tiempo de reacción era igual al de una persona normal, lo cual era bastante más rápido que la mayoría de zombies normales del primer y segundo piso, pero aun así ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de girarse cuando su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, cuando esta golpeó el suelo el resto de muertos se giraron y me vieron cortando el cuello de otros 2 de sus compañeros que estaban bastante juntos, por lo que corrieron hacia mí, separando mi mano derecha de la empuñadura de la espada apunté al más cercano de ellos y un rayo de luz de color azul claro salió disparado de mi mano y se estrelló con su cabeza matándolo en el acto, rápidamente corrí hacia el cuerpo tambaleante y lo golpeé en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara con sus hermanos que estaban detrás suyo tirando a los 3 primeros y retrasando el avance del resto el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera saltar y aterrizar donde estaban ellos, este fue un movimiento que me tomó varios días perfeccionar, las primeras veces incluso perdí una cantidad considerable de HP pero finalmente luego de casi romperme la pierna en varias ocasiones logré combinar el poder explosivo del KI de dragon ball con la increíble precisión de las técnicas de la escuela del cielo y la tierra negros creando algo increíble.

-PASO SÍSMICO!- Grité mientras mi pierna derecha golpeaba a un zombie caído hundiéndolo en el suelo y creando un cráter de unos 5 metros de diámetro que logró acabar con alrededor de 12 zombies, el paso sísmico era una técnica de pies que consistía en un ataque que concentraba una buena cantidad de Ki en los pies dando como resultado un golpe bastante fuerte, eso era con ki de las personas de the breaker, hace unos días había entendido que el ki de dragon ball era extremadamente más fuerte que sus variantes en otros universos por lo que el ataque era mucho más fuerte que si lo hubiera hecho una persona con ki del universo de the Breaker.

No mentiría, realmente me moría de ganas por decir el nombre de una técnica mientras la hacía, sabía que era tonto y cliché pero por el amor de Buda, tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez en toda mi vida y no era como si al escuchar el nombre de mi técnica los zombies pudieran hacer algo, probablemente ni siquiera entendían lo que decía.

Rápidamente salí del cráter y corrí por la calle solo para detenerme en seco cuando un objeto se estrelló frente a mí, salté hacia atrás y pude ver un líquido verde que chisporroteaba en el suelo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la dirección de donde vino la vi, piel pálida y ligeramente verdosa, un par de trenzas de cabello descuidadas, ropa que solo una mujer sin una pisca de vergüenza usaría y su característica más distintiva, una boca que tenía la piel derretida en los contornos y parte de las mejillas de la cual escurría ácido.

-Una Spitter- Dije y sin perder ni un solo segundo le apunté con mi mano derecha y disparé un rayo de KI que la golpeó en el pecho tirándola al suelo y acabando con su vida, sin esperar un momento más seguí corriendo en dirección contraria a donde había estado la zombie, entonces es Left 4 Dead eh? Parece que esto realmente podía ser un poco más duro de lo que imaginé, pero aun no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme, incluso si me encontraba con un Tank tenía un as bajo la manga, o bueno, en este caso 7 de ellos guardados en mi inventario.

######

Los últimos días que Hyoudou Issei había vivido habían sido relativamente raros, normalmente sus días consistían en levantarse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, admirar la gloriosidad de las oppais que habían allí, meterse en problemas de vez en cuando al tratar de espiar el vestidor de las chicas del club de kendo, natación, tenis, atletismo, basketball, soccer…. Bueno, mejor dejémoslo en que se metía en problemas que molestaban a la población femenina de la escuela, que siendo el 80% de la población estudiantil no era muy exagerado decir que él y sus inseparables amigos Matsuda y Motohama, eran los enemigos públicos número 1 de la academia, incluso tenían un apodo oficial para su grupo, la gente se había debatido entre los 3 mosqueteros de la perversión, el trió pervertido y la trinidad de la inmundicia, al final parece que se llegó a un consenso y se quedaron con el nombre del trió pervertido.

En opinión de Issei eso era cruel, que clase de chico sano en la flor de su juventud no querría darle al menos un pequeño vistazo al paraíso de pechos que se escondía detrás de las puertas de los vestidores de las chicas? Solo bastardos ikemen como ese rubio oxigenado de Kiba Yuuto no harían cosas así, porque querría hacerlo en primer lugar? Seguro si le pedía a cualquier chica que le mostrara sus pechos ella lo haría sin dudarlo, quien se molestaría en espiar si pudiera ver pechos cuando quiera y donde quiera? Realmente no le gustaban los ikemen.

Pero con todo y sus peculiaridades la vida de Issei era relativamente normal si le preguntabas a el mismo, sin embargo desde hace unos pocos días sentía algo raro, era como si lo estuvieran observando mientras caminaba por la calle, es más, en este momento mientras caminaba por la ciudad hacia la casa de Matsuda para ver un nuevo "tesoro" que consiguió hace poco sentía que lo miraban desde algún lugar, tan concentrado estaba en tratar de encontrar un posible acosador que chocó con alguien en una intercepción.

-Oh vaya, perdóname chico, te encuentras bien?-

Issei escuchó la voz claramente femenina y al mirar hacia arriba vio a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul marino, fue sorprendente como sus ojos no tardaron en clavarse en el impresionante escote de la mujer, en ese momento Issei pensó que no tendría ningún problema en dejar plantados a Matsuda y Motohama si pudiera quedarse mirando esos maravillosos milagros, aunque claro, nada duraba para siempre.

-Em… disculpa- La voz femenina llegó a sus oídos una vez más logrando que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

-Q-que?- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de darse cuenta que la mujer aún tenía una mano extendida hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse, rápidamente sostuvo su mano sin notar la leve contracción en los ojos de la femina.

-Lo siento por eso, estaba distraído y no miré por donde caminaba- Se disculpó Issei cuando estuvo de pie una vez más.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, también fue mi culpa em…-

-Oh, soy Issei-

-Bien, como dije no necesitas preocuparte por eso Issei-kun, últimamente eh estado algo distraída por lo que también es mi culpa- Respondió la mujer sin dar su nombre mientras reanudaba su camino y se despedía con la mano.

Por algunos segundos Issei se quedó mirando con una cara boba a la mujer mientras también se despedía moviendo su mano de un lado al otro, hasta que la perdió de vista y luego se dio cuenta que había estado perdiendo el tiempo, en ese momento comenzó a trotar hacia la casa de su amigo con una expresión más feliz -No me va a desanimar un extraño presentimiento, hoy vi unos maravillosos pechos por lo que no puede ser un mal día!-

-Entonces? Qué opinas?- Preguntó una voz masculina en un callejón a la misma mujer con la que Issei se había topado.

-Definitivamente hay algo dentro de él, pero apenas pude sentirlo cuando tomé su mano, por lo que es una sacred gear de baja clase o él es muy débil y por eso no ha despertado, ahora me puedes decir porque estamos haciéndolo de esta manera?-

-Los demonios de esta ciudad han estado más activos que de costumbre en estos últimos días, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos y tampoco podemos alargar esta misión demasiado, era de vital importancia confirmar si había algo dentro de él o no, así podíamos saber si vale la pena nuestro tiempo, Reynare y Mittelt están en los alrededores para asegurarse que ningún demonio se acerque, ahora que lo hemos confirmado Reynare hará el resto y cuando termine nos quedaremos en la iglesia hasta que el objetivo llegue-

######

-ARGHHHH!- Grito el gigante monstruo musculoso mientras usaba sus 4 brazos para levantar una camioneta sobre su cabeza y me la lanzaba, saltando hacia un lado evité el impacto y corrí hacia él para golpearlo en la cara con un puño cubierto de llamas seguido de un rodillazo también cubierto de llamas en la mandíbula.

-ARGH!- Soltó un grito una vez más, aunque creo que esta vez fue con dolor, pero un instante después lanzó un enorme puño hacia mí, apenas logré cubrirme pero aun así el golpe me mandó a volar varios metros hasta que me estrellé contra un auto.

-Urgh….. en retrospectiva quizás enfrentar mano a mano al primo más grande y malo del Tank no fue una gran idea- Dije mirando a la bestia levantar esta vez una pequeña cisterna de combustible.

-Bingo, gracias por suicidarte cerebro de musculo!- Grité cuando escupí una bola de fuego al vehículo, la reacción fue instantánea, una explosión se tragó al monstruo y el fuego incluso llegó a alcanzarme a mí, sin embargo no recibí daño en lo absoluto, en vez de eso la sensación fue incluso agradable.

***Timbre**

**+3860 EXP!**

**Felicidades, has vencido al jefe del 3er piso por lo que obtienes un pase directo al 4to piso!**

***Timbre**

**Por llevar a cabo una caza masiva de zombies ganas el Titulo Zombie Slayer.**

**[Zombie Slayer] - [Aprendiz]**

**Un título que se otorga a aquel que no solo ha sobrevivido a los terribles muertos vivientes sino que también ha derrotado hordas enteras de ellos, si el mundo sufre un apocalipsis zombie tú serás uno de los faros que guiarán a la humanidad hacia la supervivencia.**

**Tus ataques hacen un 20% más de daño a enemigos de tipo zombie.**

-Bueno, eso fue realmente un reto- Dije mientras miraba el fuego a mi alrededor para luego comenzar a aspirar por la boca, y como si lo llamara todo el fuego se arremolinó y fue absorbido como si fueran fideos solo para que al final una luz rodeara mi cuerpo y volviera a la normalidad.

-Ah, nunca pensé que el comer fuego fuera tan reconfortante- Dije mientras revisaba mi estado, parecía que si hacia esto mientras estaba usando la carta recuperaba mi estamina y MP, aunque el HP no se veía afectado, ahora era hora de ver que me había dejado este jefe, caminando hasta el lugar que fue el centro de la explosión use observar en los objetos.

**Nombre del Ítem: Poción de MP de grado bajo-alto (3)**

**Descripción: Una poción que recupera 80 puntos de MP, sabor uva.**

**Nombre del Ítem: Bolsa de oro.**

**Descripción: Una bolsa de cuero que contiene 7150 piezas de oro.**

**Nombre del Ítem: Piedra espiritual mediocre.**

**Descripción: Esta piedra contiene un fragmento de la fuerza espiritual de un zombie jefe, puede usarse para potenciar un hechizo, luego de que la energía contenida se agote el ítem se destruirá.**

**Nota: Este ítem se puede fusionar con uno igual para aumentar su tamaño y poder.**

**10 piedras espirituales bajas equivalen a una mediocre.**

**10 piedras espirituales mediocres equivalen a una simple.**

**10 piedras espirituales simples equivalen a una normal.**

**10 piedras espirituales normales equivalen a una buena.**

**10 piedras espirituales buenas equivalen a una excelente.**

**10 piedras espirituales excelentes equivalen a una superior.**

-Bueno, las pociones y el dinero son algo que me esperaba pero esta piedra es una sorpresa interesante, me pregunto qué tan útil podría ser una de calidad superior, aunque para eso necesitaría unas 100, 000 más de estas, urgh, solo pensar en eso me da dolor de cabeza, mejor dejar esos pensamientos para más tarde, además, aunque comí todo ese fuego aun quiero ir por un ramen y quizás un helado después, creo que me merezco al menos una pequeña recompensa por pasar el 3er piso de este calabozo, definitivamente hoy fue un buen día- Dije mientras levantaba la mano y el mundo a mi alrededor se destruía, aparentemente cuando derrotas a un jefe y sales de la mazmorra apareces en el mismo lugar donde estabas al inicio, eso es bueno, de esa manera puedo ahorrar algo del tiempo que me tomaría volver a mi base.

-Bien, es hora de un agradable baño caliente y luego puedo salir a comer, con el dinero que gané hoy creo que puedo pasear un poco por la ciudad y encontrar algo interesante que comprar-

######

-Hey Satou, tu cliente número 1 ha vuelto!- Saludé felizmente mientras entraba al restaurante y me sentaba en la barra, el viejo solo me miró por algunos segundos antes de bufar como de costumbre.

-Tan ruidoso como siempre, y yo que pensé que ya me había librado de ti cuando comenzaste a reducir tus visitas-

El viejo tenía razón, si bien su ramen era bastante bueno no podía seguir viniendo a comer lo mismo todos los días, además que al contrario de antes ahora podía permitirme un par de pequeños lujos de vez en cuando por lo que comencé a buscar más restaurantes para probar la variedad de comida que tenía el lugar, así que fortaleciendo mi resolución reduje mis visitas a 3 veces por semana.

-Vamos, vas a necesitar algo más que esa actitud de amargado si lo que quieres es que no regrese nunca más- Le respondí mientras ponía un plato de ramen delante de mí.

Luego de terminar el plato lo bajé y comencé a buscar el dinero que había preparado de antemano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta pero cuando lo saqué mi teléfono también cayó al suelo.

Y antes que me levantara de mi asiento para recogerlo alguien más lo hizo por mí -Aquí tienes- Dijo una voz masculina tendiéndome mi celular.

-Ah, gracias- Respondí tomando el aparato cuando vi el rostro del que me lo devolvió, cabello rubio, un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo y era probablemente tan guapo como Julio, mirándolo me quede en blanco por un par de segundos, ok, relájate, es una coincidencia, esto definitivamente es una coincidencia, verdad?

-Estas bien?- Preguntó el rubio con una expresión ligeramente confundida.

-Sí, simplemente te confundí con alguien que conozco, gracias por la ayuda- Respondí mientras tomaba el teléfono y ponía el dinero por el ramen en la mesa -Gracias por la comida Satou, quédate el cambio- Dije en voz alta para que me escuchara y luego salí de la tienda a toda velocidad.

Caminando por la calle decidí ir a una tienda para comprar algunas botanas, no creo que los demonios me hayan notado, verdad? Toparme con Kiba Yuuto debe haber sido una coincidencia, si, después de todo no he hecho nada muy llamativo, ser demasiado paranoico no está bien.

Cuando llegué al supermercado tome un carrito y comencé a caminar por los pasillos mientras tomaba todo lo que me llamaba la atención, un pote enorme de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, jarabe de chocolate, un par de latas de crema batida, umm… galletas dulces o saladas? Nah, porque no ambas, luego de ese pequeño susto en la tienda de ramen quiero relajarme viendo una maratón de películas de John Wick, quien diría que este mundo también conocía al asesino más letal de todos, pero cuando estuve a punto de avanzar algo choco con mi carrito de compras ya lleno, viéndolo era otro carrito de compras, y si el incidente en la tienda de ramen me dio un pequeño susto, esta vez casi podría jurar que mi corazón se había saltado un latido, por que? Frente a mi estaban 2 chicas, y no es lo que estás pensando, no me puse nervioso porque fueran bonitas, aunque ciertamente ambas lo eran, de maneras distintas una de la otra pero nadie podría negar su belleza, la razón era que reconocí a ambas chicas, una era alta y tenía un largo cabello negro sostenido en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro dándole cierto encanto que uno esperaría encontrar en una joven esposa, la otra chica era su completo opuesto en más de un sentido, su cabello era blanco y corto, sus ojos eran dorados y mantenía una expresión tranquila, su altura y apariencia posiblemente haría que la mayoría sino todas las personas la confundieran con una estudiante de primaria, Akeno Himejima y Koneko Toujo, la reina y torre de Rias Gremory.

-Ara ara, lo siento por eso, parece que estábamos un poco distraídas, verdad koneko-chan?- Preguntó la chica mientras miraba a la figura más baja, ella simplemente asintió en respuesta y luego me miró, pude jurar que por un segundo sus pupilas se vieron rasgadas como las de un felino, sinceramente el que me mirara tan detenidamente fue un poco incómodo, por suerte la voz de la mayor de ambas volvió a sonar llamando mi atención.

\- Vaya, son muchas cosas las que llevas allí, acaso son para una fiesta?- Preguntó con una expresión curiosa y una mano en su mejilla.

-Eh? N… no, hoy es noche de películas- Espera un minuto, porque carajos había tartamudeado? Hace poco más de un par de horas tuve una pelea a puñetazos con un tank súper rellenado de esteroides y con 4 brazos pero una chica menor que yo me había hecho tartamudear?

-Enserio? Me encantan las películas- Dijo con una cara feliz -Que película verás?-

-John Wick- Bueno, al menos esta vez no tartamudee, buen trabajo yo, pero porque estoy respondiendo a sus preguntas? Si me hubiera topado solo con el caballero pensaría que era una simple coincidencia, pero ver también a la reina y la torre el mismo día? Lo mejor es regresar a casa, rápido.

-Oh, me encanta esa película- Cantó ella dando un ligero aplauso con sus manos -A ti también te gustó no es así Koneko-chan? Recuerdo que la semana que se estrenó la tercera película estuviste muy emocionada y terminaste yendo 2 veces a verla al cine- Agregó mirando a la pequeña ganándose una expresión que combinaba ligera molestia y vergüenza por parte de la torre si es que las mejillas ligeramente rojas y el pequeño ceño fruncido eran un indicativo, bueno, esto ciertamente era una sorpresa, no creí que ambas hubieran visto la película y fueran aparentemente fans de la saga.

-Emm… bueno, yo tengo que irme, adiós- Dije para retroceder unos pasos y girar mi carrito avanzando hacia las cajas de pago, no fue la retirada más elegante ni mucho menos pero sinceramente no encontré una mejor forma de cortar la conversación e irme, miré varias veces detrás de mí pero no las volví a ver, cuando pagué por las compras y me entregaron las bolsas me apresuré a salir del lugar, solo para estar seguro caminé hacia el callejón más cercano con la intención de usar una barrera de ilusión vacía y evitar una posible persecución, cuando llegué a uno y guardé todas mis compras en mi inventario levanté la mano para usar mi habilidad, pero en ese momento vi un borrón rojo en una esquina de mi vista, esto hizo que mi mano se detuviera en el aire, todo estuvo en silencio durante un segundo hasta que escuché su voz.

-Hola- Fue todo lo que dijo, que carajos?! Esto parece una jodida película de terror, lo próximo que sabré es que se pondrá una máscara de Hockey y me perseguirá con una motosierra.

Girándome lentamente miré sus ojos color aguamarina que parecían brillar en la oscuridad y dije en el tono más tranquilo que pude -Me hablas a mí?-

Y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar la corté -Estas hablando conmigo?- Repetí esta vez señalando mi pecho con un dedo -Debes estar hablando conmigo, porque no veo a nadie más aquí-

Ella entrecerró sus ojos un poco y luego preguntó -Estas haciendo una referencia?-

Ok, tal vez no fue el movimiento más elaborado que pude haber hecho pero fue lo primero que me llegó a la cabeza -Wow, no creí que hubiera alguien que la reconociera, perdón pero la atmosfera era muy lúgubre y tenebrosa para mi gusto, por un momento incluso pensé que sacarías un cuchillo para apuñalarme-

Y luego de que dijera eso todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos más hasta que una ligera risa sonó -Eres bastante interesante- Dijo con lo que creo que fue una sonrisa -Pero una vez dicho eso voy a pedirte que me sigas, hay algunas preguntas que necesito que contestes-

-Sí, la cosa es que tengo que llegar a casa lo más rápido posible sabes? Papá y Mamá se molestarán conmigo si no lo hago, así que….- Dije mientras daba media vuelta pero mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando vi 2 figuras al otro lado del callejón, para ser exactos, las 2 chicas que me topé en el supermercado hace unos minutos.

-Ara ara, parece que nos encontramos una vez más, siento que interrumpamos tu noche de películas pero no hay otra opción- Dijo la sacerdotisa del trueno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y cuando giré una vez más para ver a la pelirroja había alguien a su lado, a saber, el mismo chico que me devolvió mi teléfono cuando se me cayó en la tienda de ramen, Kiba Yuuto.

-Ok, la atmosfera se puso tenebrosa una vez más- Solté antes de darme cuenta –Miren, si lo que quieren es dinero, no tengo mucho, y aun si me secuestran mis padres no podrán..- Comencé a decir para que una voz me cortara.

-No crees que sería mejor dejar de fingir ignorancia? Sabemos que eres la única persona que vive en tu casa, y también deberías saber que no venimos con intenciones de asaltarte-

Oh mierda, como carajos sabe ella que vivo solo? Y porque habla como si supiera en que estoy metido, quiero decir, se claramente en lo que estoy metido pero ella no debería saber eso verdad? -Sí, puedes repetir eso todo lo que quieras, pero 4…. Bueno, 3 jóvenes y una niña acorralando a alguien al azar en un callejón suena un poco sospechoso no crees? Que más podrían querer de mi si no es dinero?-

-Como dije antes, lo único que buscamos son algunas respuestas, como por ejemplo, que asuntos tiene un mago en esta ciudad?-

-Un mago? Jaja, no crees que estás leyendo demasiados mangas y novelas de fantasía? Que sigue? Me dirás que camión-kun de verdad existe y manda a las personas a otro mundo cuando las atropella?-

-No creo que alguien que guarde sus cosas en una dimensión de bolsillo pueda decir eso- Dijo y esta vez pude ver claramente la sonrisa que había en su rostro, entonces lo vio? Bien, es oficial, ella no me va a dejar tranquilo, así que tengo 2 opciones, primero, entrar en una barrera de ilusión vacía y esperar a que comiencen a acosarme en mi casa y se vuelvan probablemente hostiles contra mí, o ir con ella y responder algunas preguntas y esperar que me deje en paz, si claro, como el infierno me va a dejar en paz, es obvio que si no me ve como enemigo lo hará como un posible sirviente, pero estar en su lado malo tampoco es una opción agradable, sobre todo porque tiene a cierto satán carmesí como hermano mayor, creo que solo queda una opción medio razonable aquí, pero antes debo tener al menos una noción de que tan fuertes son.

-Ok, ok, me rindo- Dije mientras miraba a la pelirroja y levantaba las manos para demostrar que no pretendía hacer nada -Solo vamos a calmarnos y **[observar] **la situación como personas civilizadas ok?- Dije cuando dos pantallas aparecieron delante de mí.

**Nombre: Rias Gremory.**

**Nivel: 27**

**Título: Princesa de la destrucción Carmesí.**

**Un demonio de clase alta heredera del clan Gremory, también es una de los dos demonios que tienen a la ciudad Kuoh como su territorio.**

**Nombre: Kiba Yuuto.**

**Nivel: 28**

**Título: Caballero de la casa Gremory**

**Un demonio reencarnado por Rias Gremory con la pieza de caballero, se especializa en el combate cercano con espadas.**

-Bien, entonces vamos- Dijo Rias para luego comenzar a caminar, ella y Kiba iban al frente mientras que Akeno y Koneko estaban detrás de mí.

-"Ok, entonces sus niveles son algo más altos que el mío, y que tal las 2 detrás de mí"- Pensé, pero sería muy sospechoso girar la cabeza y usar **[Observar]**, incluso si solo lo murmurara definitivamente los pondría en guardia así que era hora de usar otra habilidad.

Déjame darte una clase sobre el ki, o al menos sobre cuáles son las formas en las que se puede sentir el poder de pelea de un individuo, usaría mi **[Percepción de Energía Mágica]** pero el problema con eso es que cada vez que la uso mi magia emite ligeras ondas para sentir el poder mágico como un radar, y hacerlo los alertaría tanto o más que si usara **[Observar]**, además del hecho que solo me mostraría sus reservas mágicas y no su poder en general, la percepción de Ki por otro lado es muchísimo más sutil y efectiva, ya que al contrario de la magia todo ser vivo en el universo lo posee, ahora, yendo a lo importante, existen varias formas en las que uno percibe el ki:

Primero, está la más común, que es cuando sientes la cantidad de ki que posee el ser vivo sin que alguien lo expulse, de esa manera el ki que percibes no interactuara contigo de forma directa, para poner un ejemplo si sintieras el ki de alguien inmensamente más poderoso que tu seria como ver un enorme océano desde la distancia, sabes que es enorme pero no te afecta ya que el portador de ese poder tiene su ki en calma sin expulsarlo.

Segundo, esta es la forma más conocida, que es cuando sientes un ki que interactúa contigo, es decir, cuando alguien expulsa su poder y por eso puedes sentirlo, volviendo al ejemplo del océano, esta vez sería como si toda el agua que está en ese mar te golpeara en la cara en forma de tsunami, en este caso puedes sentir mucho más claramente el poder aplastante de alguien fuerte porque su ki esta interactuando contigo.

También está la forma de esconder o bajar el ki hasta el nivel de un humano normal o incluso desaparecerlo completamente, pero eso no viene al caso en este momento, por lo que me puse manos a la obra y primero sentí el ki de Rias y Kiba, a pesar que estaban relativamente en calma pude sentir la profundidad de su fuerza, y al igual que lo que me mostró **[Observar] **pude decir que Kiba era ligeramente más fuerte que Rias, aunque la diferencia era mínima, con eso como referencia extendí mi percepción hasta que llegara también a las 2 chicas detrás de mí y pude confirmar que su fuerza general estaba también bastante cerca de la de los 2 primeros con Akeno siendo la más fuerte del grupo.

La caminata siguió en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de un establecimiento, entramos y en la recepción Rias intercambió unas palabras con un hombre mayor vestido formalmente, luego de eso fuimos conducidos a un salón relativamente grande donde estaban 2 personas más, solo necesité verlas durante un par de segundos para reconocerlas, Sona Sitri, una de las otras "dueñas" de la ciudad y su reina Tsubaki Shinra, claro, acaso falta alguien más? Solo falta que los hermanos mayores de las 2 herederas estén escondidos en alguna puerta secreta esperando para salir en caso de que haga algo raro.

Cuando todos nos sentamos todos los ojos se movieron hacia mí -Pueden por favor dejar de hacer eso? Esta atmosfera silenciosa en la que todos parecen contribuir de manera deliberada mientras me miran atentamente es muy incómoda- Dije ganando algunas cejas levantadas y un par de risas.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Rias iniciando la conversación -Akeno, te importaría preparar algo de te?-

-A la orden buchou- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia una esquina de la habitación, espera un momento, porque no se traduce buchou? Sé que significa presidenta pero mi habilidad de idiomas debería haberlo traducido, acaso será porque si se traduce tanto Rias como Sona serán llamadas presidenta? Esto es raro.

-Entonces, ya que tú eres el que aceptaste la invitación, nosotros nos presentaremos primero- Dijo Rias levantándose una vez más de su asiento, porque se sentó si se iba a levantar al presentarse? Siendo sincero no tengo ni la menor idea, efecto dramático tal vez?

-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, soy la heredera del clan Gremory y también una de los demonios encargados de este territorio-

-Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri y al igual que Rias me encargo de vigilar este territorio- Dijo esta vez Sona mientras también se levantaba.

**Alerta de Misión!**

**Nueva Misión: Bailando con el diablo.**

**Descripción: Te has encontrado con las líderes secretas de la ciudad en la que vives y ahora ellas desean información de ti, decide como debes proceder.**

**Objetivos:**

**-Es hora de elegir un nombre, decide uno.**

**-Establece una relación con los demonios de la ciudad ya sea cordial o desagradable.**

**Recompensas:**

**-750 Exp**

**-Un tiro gratuito en la ruleta de la tienda.**

**Aceptar?**

**S**

Bueno, no es como si pudiera negarme, ni siquiera está la opción para hacerlo en realidad, ahora la pregunta es qué debo hacer.

* * *

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, soy malo para los nombres así que me ayudaría muchísimo si alguno diera una o dos sugerencias sobre eso, el resto ya lo saben, que pediré que me dejen un comentario y sigan la historia así que si pueden háganlo, es todo por el momento, Ciao.


End file.
